The Lost World Unofficial Season Four
by LMR
Summary: We can't let this show end on a cliffhanger! If they're not going to write an ending, I am! M/R & N/V pairing.
1. Journey to Avalon

The Lost World Fanfic Season Six Disclaimer: The Lost World doesn't belong to me, which is too bad, because the losers who started it didn't even finish it! Boo! Of course, they started it, so I really shouldn't complain. It also really belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, but I don't give him much credit, because he wrote it all wrong - no MK, what was he thinking? No time travel, no lizard people, no sex scenes in the river, no human eating plants. Come on, Doyle, that just isn't how you do it! I'm joking guys, don't get mad at me. Anyway, this is just my interpretation of how the story should end. Each chapter is a separate episode, so there should be about thirteen pretty long chapters, but I'm not sure yet. The only thing that belongs to me is the language. No borrowing, please ;). ************************************************************* Episode 1: Journey to Avalon "Is this what I'm supposed to do, Mother?" Veronica pleaded. "Am I saving the plateau or destroying it? Help me, Mother!" And with that, the entire plateau collapsed onto itself. All that was left was one tiny point of light. It sizzled and sparked. Had anyone been there to see it, it might have seemed to pulse, but only enough to be dismissed as imagination. But as it pulsed, it grew. From the center of the metal spiral, lightning struck, a tiny hurricane growing larger with each moment. The plateau was reformed, tree house first, the pendant in Veronica's hand sent out a few more sparks and then calmed. Finn sprawled on the floor of the tree house, a few feet away from the center of the plateau, mumbled incoherently and stirred awake. She hurt all over, and the daylight was glaring. She opened her eyes reluctantly. "Vee!" she cried, rushing to Veronica, who was knocked out cold." "Mm?" Veronica responded, coming to. "You saved the plateau!" Finn caught Veronica in a choking hug.. "Ooof!! How? What did I do?" "I dunno. Who cares!?" "Finn, we don't know what was wrong with the plateau before, and we don't know what happened just now. For all we know, those time fluctuations are still out there!" Yeah, you're right," Finn conceded. She looked out the window. "Nope, all good." Veronica rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "Come on, we better find the others." ****************************************** The woods around John were empty now, no conquistadors in sight No ripples in time, either. A pteradon flew overhead. "Never thought I'd be glad to see that. I must be in the right time." He looked around. He was alone. "Marguerite! Marguerite!" There was no answer. He began walking in the direction he had last seen her. ****************************************** "Noooooooooooooo!" Marguerite opened her eyes and realized that she was struggling against nothing and screaming for no reason. She looked around, unbelieving. No more Druids. She was lying uninhindered on the sacrificial table. She rolled off of it immediately. "I must be back in the right time. Of course, the cave should be gone, John blew it to smithereens So I'm in another time with something worse, knowing my luck." She walked around the cave, cautiously, not wanting to cause a geologic shift. She knew this place too well. "John?" She had intended to shout, but it sounded more like a whimper. "John?" A thought occurred to her. She walked to the place where she had seen the body last time she was here, the one she had become convinced was her own. She had to see. She looked inside the tomb. The body was still there. Marguerite registered dimly that the body was about the same age as it had been when she was trapped in there with Roxton. Then she noticed something she hadn't before. A scroll. It looked ancient. Hmm, she was pretty sure that hadn't been there the last time. Marguerite was here. Hopefully she wasn't in the future. Finn's description of New Amazonia came to mind. She wasn't sure what exactly "totally pukeable" meant, but the look on her face as she said it told enough. Marguerite unrolled the scroll.  
  
Yi esara ai Feli Bladri. Yi cajeara davici lal perp ya tribri finacal straera. Si se enyariarel propagera dep ai ankhi kital, quep esarel yai ankhi. Ai feli bladi finacal fanakaraa inep ai Huerni dep Sacari, quep faukarela ap ai taholi quep haniaudie febralie esarele comp sie parasiarele esera. Ai feli dinoarela, sep ai Ecsbosi Wiskri buyarela. Aie Decesie deltafarelae ap Avalon, ai Ecsbosi Wiskri., ai Feli Bladi, ai Claisei, ai Serpbliei, ai Fantomi, ai Amaseiei, sep ai Sacaiei.  
  
Marguerite groaned. Just because she could figure out bizarre and cryptic languages didn't mean it was her favorite hobby. Still, she spread it out on the table and set to work, remembering happier things that had happened in this same place. Hmmm. Much happier things. Marguerite focused on the parchment. The only word she recognized was Avalon, the place that Veronica's mother had fled to. Alright, the word next to that, ap, had to be something in relation to a place. "In," "At," "From, or "To." Maybe "Near." Well, it was a start. After wading through the strange words for several hours, mind blurred, and unable to work, she fell asleep over the table, head slouched in her arms. And a woman came to her in her sleep and showed her the way. Her melodic voice whispered the words, no more substantial than a breeze in the strange language, but Marguerite understood every word, not knowing how. "I am the chosen one. I placed this scroll for my again - child (Marguerite understood this to mean reincarnate, though how, she could not tell.) One may know her by the sacred mark that is my mark. The new chosen one will awaken in the House of Love, that has re - arisen at the moment that all things are as they should be. The chosen one will understand, and the Lost Father will return. The Seven will journey to Avalon, the Lost Father, the Chosen One, the Warrior, the Protector, the Gateway, the Prophesier, and the Magician." Marguerite, in that twilight state between asleep and awake, fumbled for something to write with, but when she looked at the parchment again, the words were as clear as if they were written in English, though she could plainly tell that they were not. A word reached out to her from another time, heard with the same musical intonations she had heard in her dream. "Lingdacaj'hal." The name of that strange tongue. A language she had never heard of, let alone learned, in this life. And she had learned just about every language there was to learn. She laughed a humorless laugh. What was she thinking, that was in the regular world, not this Godforsaken plateau. ************************************ So far, Veronica and Finn hadn't encountered any of those strange ripples in time. Good thing, Finn thought, If I never see New Amazonia again, I'll be happy. Beside her, Veronica was having much the same thought. She could deal with dinosaurs and apemen, but slavers, never again. Armed with only their knives and crossbow, the two plateau natives trekked in the direction of Challenger's footprints. "George!" "Hey, Professor!" No answer. "Professor Challenger!" Veronica tried again. Some distance to their right, they heard a small groan. Challenger was on the jungle floor, bruised up pretty badly. "Relax, George, you're going to be fine," Veronica told him in her most reassuring voice. "Just a bump." "As long as you don't think you're a fisherman again," Finn concurred. George smiled up at the two. "Can you walk okay?" Veronica asked. George tried his legs. "Good as new." "Good. We better find the others." Finn grinned. "Three down, two to go." Veronica suddenly seemed troubled. "No." Her gaze was clouded and she seemed far away. "No, what, child?" Challenger's face showed concern. "Not two. I don't know, but not two. Something tells me there's more to it than that." "Vee, you are seriously weirding me out." Veronica shook it off. "I'm sure it's nothing." Challenger said nothing, he didn't want to disturb Finn, but he was sure there was more to it than that. Veronica still looked dazed. He would not press the issue. "Let's find Marguerite and Roxton." ********************************************** Lord Roxton's voice was getting sore, but he kept shouting. "Marguerite!" He called again. He paused, pensive, looking around. He knew this place. He'd been here recently. This was the pit where Challenger searched for specimens. Where Marguerite had gotten sidetracked, as usual, by the possibility of finding gems. This was the cave. But that couldn't be right. There shouldn't be any cave. It was gone. Roxton cursed under his breath. This couldn't be the right time. But then he heard a sound that made him completely forget the time warp problem (AN: It's just a jump to the left.). "John?" "Marguerite!" Her voice was coming from inside the cave. Before he knew what he was doing, he was in the cave and the most beautiful sight he could have imagined was standing before him. Marguerite Krux, alive and unscathed. "John!" She ran to him and kissed him warmly, and for just that moment, the worries of the plateau were lost. She brushed his face gently with her hand. "Are you alright?" When he'd confirmed that he was, she kissed him again, very briefly this time. When she drew back her face was serious, and etched with something Roxton couldn't recognize. "You need to see something." "Why is this cave still here?" "I'll show you." She yanked his arm and practically dragged him into the cave. She took him straight to the table in the center of the room. John smiled. "I remember this place very well. Right here, as I recall." He pointed to a soft spot on the ground. "Not now, Roxton, this is serious." John's face registered hurt, but Marguerite was examining the scroll closely, not paying attention to anything else. "I thought that was, too," John said quietly. She either didn't hear or didn't give any note. "This scroll talks about the Seven." "But what does it say about the cave? Does it explain what time we're in?" "It says the House of Love will be restored. That's this place." "Well, that I understand." He leaned to kiss her, but she ignored him. John squinted at the ancient text. "What language is it?" "Lingdacaj'hal." "Never heard of it," John commented. "Nether have I. I found this with that body. The one with my birthmark." John started to protest, but she continued. "When the Druids tried to kill me, they said I had to die because I was the Chosen One. Obviously, they mistook me for her. The scroll says that the reincarnation of the Chosen One will be know by the sacred mark, her mark." "Marguerite, you're scaring me. What are you saying?" "I know it sounds crazy, but I think I'm the Chosen One." "Marguerite-" "Don't get jealous, we're all in here." "My name is in there?" "No, but it talks about the journey to Avalon." John frowned thoughtfully. "Isn't that where Veronica's mother is?" "That's right. Veronica's here - the Protector. That's what they called her, the protector of the plateau. It says the Seven will journey to Avalon." "But there aren't seven of us." "There will be. I don't know how, I don't know why, but there will be." Her eyes had the same glazed look as Veronica's. "And we're in the wrong time," Roxton pointed out. "This cave shouldn't be here." "No, we're in the right time. It says here that at the right moment, when everything is as it should be, the House of Love will be restored. That's this place. That's when we will journey to Avalon." "Which one am I?" "Ai Claisei, the Warrior." "How do you know that?" John was puzzled, but somehow, this sort of thing on the plateau, just made sense. "I'm not sure, I just do. I know that the function of the Warrior in our quest is to protect the Chosen One, keep her safe." She fell into his shoulder. "You are my Warrior." Roxton wrapped his arm around Marguerite, and with his other hand, stashed the parchment into his satchel. They left the cave. Voices. Voices calling them by name. Veronica's voice. They were at the cave. Challenger, Veronica, and Finn hurried toward Marguerite and Roxton. Marguerite swiftly detached herself from Roxton's grasp. "Are you both alright?" "We're fine," Marguerite answered for both of them. Challenger looked to Roxton for confirmation. There was a stone in Roxton's voice. "Just fine." "Hey, didn't this cave blow up?" Finn asked. "It's a long story," Marguerite said. But we are in the right time." "The important thing is, we're all together," Challenger said with as much cheer as he could muster. Lord Roxton looked to the sky. "We should make camp for the night." Challenger nodded. "Agreed. We can head back to the treehouse tomorrow." "No," Marguerite interjected. "We can't. The plateau is still in danger. We're still in danger. We must go to Avalon." "Avalon? Marguerite, what are you talking about?" Veronica asked. "I found this scroll in the cave. It says that when things are as they should be, and the Hou. . . that cave stands again. It names us specifically. It says we must go to Avalon. Us and two others. I don't know who." "Marg, don't be ridiculous," Finn spoke up. We can't go doing whatever some old piece of paper tells us. It's just junk." "No," Veronica said. "She's right. We have to go to Avalon. I feel it." They all turned to Challenger, somewhat automatically. "Something very strange is happening on this plateau. Veronica knows more about the plateau than anyone. I say we do what she feels is best." Finn threw her arms in the air with distain. "We'll head out in the morning." ************************************************* "That scroll." That was all Veronica said. "What does it say, Marguerite? Exactly, I mean." Marguerite translated. "Who do you think the others are?" Marguerite shrugged. "There's one thing I don't understand. It says that everything will be as it should be, but it can't. Not until Ned comes back to us. To me." Marguerite put a hand on her friend's shoulder and said nothing. She just stood there. Marguerite had no sooner laid down to sleep when she felt an arm reach around her. A voice whispered in her ear. "Good night, dear." A kiss on her neck, and she smiled a little. "Don't, John. Someone will hear." "I don't care. Let them know." "I care. They can't know. Let's get something straight, Roxton. Nothing happened. Nothing has ever happened. Nothing ever will happen." "Funny, that's not what you said while we were trapped in that cave. You told me you love me, Marguerite. Please, don't tell me that was a lie." Her voice wavered. "I don't want to talk about this. Go away." He rolled over so that his back was to her, and tried not to think about the way he felt. Beside him, Marguerite did the same, and a tear rolled down her cheek. ************************************************* At first light, the explorers set out in the direction Veronica pointed them in. They had been traveling half a day when Roxton spotted something in the distance. He stopped the group and used the scope on it. "What is it?" Marguerite asked, the first words she had spoken to him all day. "Looks like a large animal, maybe a brontosaur, but it looks like it's laying down." "Bizarre," George commented. "Could it be dead?" "Possibly, but if it is, it just died, there's no smell, and it died of old age, there's no blood anywhere. But it doesn't look there are scavengers around anywhere. A body like that should attract every raptor on the plateau." "I think we should go see what it is," Veronica offered. "It seems important." "Are you sure, Veronica? You of all people should want to get to Avalon in a hurry." Challenger noticed that glazed look in her eyes again. "No, George, we have to go look." Finn shrugged, not knowing what to think. She looked at Marguerite, who was nodding. The group headed toward the felled animal. As they grew closer, the thing started to take shape, or rather, to loose it, for it had no particular shape at all. It was a big, taupe, leathery blob. Not an animal at all. As they got closer, they saw something else, something small, moving around the larger form. The group held back a little. Veronica was first to understand what they were seeing. She ran, top Veronica - speed (which is pretty darn fast) at the fallen balloon. The others stared with confusion. "Veronica?" His voice was puzzled at first, then overjoyed. "Veronica!" A young man sprinted toward her. "Is it. . ." Marguerite managed. "Yes," a great smile broke out on Roxton's face "Malone!" But Ned and Veronica had already found each other, and he had lifted her into an extraordinary embrace beside the felled balloon. It seemed as though they were about to kiss, but Ned pulled back, remembering Veronica's 'just friends' idea (what was she thinking?). "I have missed you so much, my. . .friend." He went on to greet the others, leaving Veronica to feel as lonely as she had when she had returned to find him gone. "Challenger, it is good to see your face again." "Likewise, my boy, you have been missed." "Staying out of trouble, Marguerite?" he asked with a tone and a look that indicated very clearly that he didn't believe that she was. He gave her a friendly hug. "Absolutely not, but it's harder when I've nobody to pick on." "John." The two men exchanged a brotherly hug. "Have you been well?" The hunter nodded. Finn and Ned stared blankly at one another for several seconds before Challenger intervened. "Finn, you've heard all about Ned Malone." She nodded. "Ned, this is our friend Finn. She's from the future." He said this with the same excitement as he had the day they had traveled to New Amazonia and found her there. "On this plateau, that doesn't even surprise me. It's good to meet you, Finn." He extended his hand. Finn, with all the caution learned by being an orphan in a hostile world, took it with a somewhat questioning glance. "Hiya." He nodded. "If my family has accepted you, you are my friend. I'm a writer, I would love to interview you about the future." "Cool." Ned looked confused. "It's quite warm." Finn giggled hysterically at this strange young man who was part of her family. He was exactly as Vee had described him. Veronica approached warily. Finn and Ned were getting along awfully well. Her eyes narrowed, and the green - eyed monster (No, not Marguerite, the OTHER one) ate her heart. She could feel it gnawing at her stomach. She felt sick. She mustered up a smile. "So, Finn, you remember everything I told you about Ned?" There was a definite edge in her voice. "Uh-huh. You were right, he's really cute." Veronica turned red. "Ned, we need to talk." She turned to the younger girl. "Excuse us for a minute." Finn looked a little hurt. "Sure thing, Vee, whatever." She hung behind the two as they went on. "Hey, Professor," she called to the older man. "Whatcha doin'?" He was leaning over the ground with a jar and some very scientific looking stuff. "Collecting samples." "Oh." Sounded boring, but she wanted something to do. "Can I help?" "Well," the older man didn't want to turn the child away. He liked her curiosity, and tried to nurture it, but she couldn't help, and she would probably get in the way. He thought hard about what to say. "You're welcome to join me, of course, but I'm afraid I'm not much company when I'm doing research I don't think you would like it very much." "Okay." Finn pouted, like a small child who had been told Daddy didn't need her help. She wandered, meandering, in the direction of Marguerite and Roxton, who were having a heated discussion, about what, she couldn't tell. ************************************ "Do you love me or not?" He almost hated to give her the second option. He raised his voice a little too high. "Quiet, Roxton, I don't want to talk about this." The whisper was a hiss. "We need to talk, Marguerite. There is something between us, you can't deny that." "I don't," the heiress conceded. "I thought things were finally going right. You told me you love me. Did you mean it or not: yes or no. Answer that, at least. I need to know. Marguerite turned a bit to make sure a tear on the other side of her face didn't show. She opened her mouth to answer. "Hey, what's wrong?" They had been joined by the youngest family member. "Nothing, Finn." Marguerites voice had thorns in it. "But you're -" "Nothing is wrong, Finn." She gestured with a nod of her head. "Tag along with Challenger." Finn was visibly hurt, and Lord Roxton saw it. He summed up the situation quickly. Everyone was paired off, himself and Marguerite, Challenger with his specimens, and perhaps the hardest of all for Finn to deal with, some new stranger with her dearest Vee., the one she could always talk to. Poor girl must feel awfully isolated. He moved around Marguerite (noting, on the side of her face he could now see, the solitary tear track), and walked by Finn's side. "How are the reading lessons coming?" He asked. Marguerite huffed. "Don't complain, Marguerite, you didn't want to talk, remember?" "Okay, I guess, but this hard vowel, soft vowel stuff. . . it's really messed up." John nodded and said something reassuring. He debated bringing up the topic of Malone, finally decided it was unavoidable. "How do you like your new house - mate?" Finn pondered the question. ****************************************** "I've missed you so much," Ned said to Veronica "I thought about you everyday I was out there. Wanting to come home to you." "I've been thinking about you, too." She blushed a little, looked down, as though there were cue cards on the jungle floor. (Actually, there are, I dropped them there. Oops. ;)) "Veronica, I know we said 'just friends, but, honestly, I don't know if I can be near you that way. It would hurt me too much." Veronica breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. 'Just friends' was the dumbest idea I've ever had. I love you." They kissed for a long time, while the others walked on, pretending not to notice. "I love you, too." And the six marched on to Avalon. Marguerite, trying desperately not to think about the man next to her, silently blessing and cursing Finn for her interruption, concentrated on figuring out the scroll. Who might the Seventh be? She had an idea, but it was too wonderful to contemplate, and she had to push it out of her mind. It simply wasn't possible. ************************************************** As they set up camp that night, Ned Malone caught up on the news. How Finn came to be a part of the family, Veronica's newfound information about her parents, and her role as protector of the plateau. "Any news of Summerlee?" The others bowed their heads in sadness and said nothing. Challenger finally spoke up. "We found his hat. There is no news of him in London. We fear. . ." "He is not dead," Ned said, as though it should be plain to see. "I do not sense him." "Ned?" Veronica prodded. "If he were in the other world, I would know. He hasn't crossed over the threshold, and he isn't present here. He's somewhere, alive." There was silence for several minutes. Marguerite showed him the parchment and explained. "Avalon? Do we know where that is?" "I know it's due North," Veronica answered. "We'll just have to play it by ear." "And what do we do when we get there?" They all froze. Marguerite answered after some time. "None of us knows that yet, but we will."  
  
***************************************************** As the first evening star rose in the sky, a soft copper light, like a perfect sunset, shone before Marguerite. Her hair flew back as if the power of the wind had hit it, when there was no wind, only power. The woman appeared again and spoke in her strange voice.  
  
Ai ecsbosi wiskri buyararel. Febrali eserela markri.  
  
And she was gone.  
  
Marguerite awoke to Roxton shaking her shoulder, and calling her name with concern. All the others were gathered, looks of anxiety on their faces. "Are you all right, Marguerite?" Roxton touched her face gently. "I'm fine." "What was that?" Veronica asked. "The woman who showed me the scroll was here. She told me something." She turned to John. "It was the woman whose body we found in the cave." "How can you tell?" "She has my mark. She's the chosen one," Marguerite explained. "And now I am." "Are delusions of grandeur common around here?" Finn enquired. Veronica poked her in the ribs. "If you're the chosen one," Veronica said, understanding better than the others, "What do you have to do?" "I have to lead the restructuring of time." Marguerite said this in a daze, as if she didn't understand what she was saying. "The timeline is wrong. Destruction is imminent, not only on the Plateau, but the entire world, the Cosmos. We're the only ones who can save it, make it right." "No pressure," Finn interjected. Challenger looked at Finn thoughtfully. "Did we do this? Did we disrupt the timeline by bringing Finn here?" He put an arm around her protectively. "No," Marguerite answered. "She needs to be here. She is one of the Seven. The Prophesier." "The what?" Finn seemed confused. Marguerite put a steadying hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "You are the seer. You know what is to come. You must teach us the history of the future." "What did the Chosen One tell you? Before you passed out, I mean." Ned wanted to know. "She said, 'The Lost Father returns. All will be revealed.'" "The Lost Father?" Roxton said, puzzled. "Who's that?" "I don't know," Marguerite lied. Better not tell them, in case something went wrong. "But I know his duty in our quest. He has been to Avalon. He will lead us. And he will tell us everything that we need to know. ********************************************* That night, Marguerite dreamt, yet she knew it was more than a dream.  
  
Aieca, the Chosen One spoke. Taroholi ti te bradara? Ti dinoara quep ta sacari litundrarel ap se. Si esara podri quep ai Claisei sacacrela ai Feli Bladri, sep esarela comp sa perp sevni febral.  
  
Without understanding how, Marguerite answered. "Mep yi esara haunhal." A tear streaked down her cheek. It was over. *********************************************** "Where are you going?" Ned heard a familiar voice behind him. "He was settling in for the night. "To bed." He pointed to his sleeping area "You're going the wrong way." "No, I'm not, my bed's-" "Over here," Veronica finished, disappearing into her tent. "I let you get away once.." She touched his face. "I'll never make that mistake again. *************************************** Finn was the first to wake in the morning. From the East, swift hoof beats rang. Finn, ever cautious, and a child of the plateau, reached for her crossbow. The sun was behind the stranger, rapidly approaching on a white horse, and it was difficult to see him. He seemed to Finn kingly and strong - definitely a threat. She raised her bow. "Finn, no." Marguerite held out her hand. "He is the Lost Father." The Lost Father rode in all his majesty to the camp. "Whoa, slow down. Oh, dear. How do I um. ..get off this thing. Bloody beastly creature. Oh, dear." The Lost Father fell off the horse. ************************************************************************ That's it for now! Stay tuned for more exciting episodes of The Lost World. R&R! Luv, LMR  
  
Next week: "The force of chaos sent them," Ned said explaining. "Look out Marguerite, they'll be after you." The raptor moved behind her in a flash, and before any of them could tell what was happening, the raptor had latched onto her saddled. 


	2. The Lost Father

The Lost World Fanfic Season Six Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (deedley - dee - dee!), but I haven't got The Lost World. ************************************************************** Episode 2: The Lost Father With as much dignity as he could muster, the Lost Father, returned to his feet and brushed himself off. "Well, I. . .well, I'm here." 'Professor Summerlee!" Marguerite cried. "Miss Krux!" The two hugged. ":We never gave up on you, Arthur." "I know. I've been watching. I see everything you do from Avalon. Every Saturday, channel two at noon. Reruns on fourteen at eleven in case I miss anything. I always know what my children have been doing." He paused. "I needed to be away, but I never deserted you, child. I've known for years this day would come. You've done well, Little Chosen One." Finn had been watching, dumbfounded. "You're Professor Summerlee?" He nodded. "And you must be Finn. I've seen you in all my visions. "I've heard all about you. Apparently, you're the most brilliant, kindest, bravest, and wonderful man in the universe." She counted off the virtues on her fingers, and the look on her face plainly showed that she had heard this a thousand times. "Did Veronica tell you these things?" he wondered. "Nope." "Not, Marguerite, surely?" "No. Challenger." Summerlee was stunned. "I thought you said you saw everything," Finn pointed out. "I know the dangers you have faced. I know the events that have transpired on the Plateau. I viewed them as one might read a history. I have no knowledge of personal conversations." A look of unease flew from Marguerite's face, which Summerlee only slightly registered, and dismissed without a second thought. "We have a long voyage. We must wake the others." Marguerite took his arm and headed back to the camp. "They will be so glad to see you." As soon as she had spoken, Veronica came out of her tent, rubbing her eyes. "Everybody up, it's time to head. . ." At that moment, she saw him. "Professor Summerlee?" She rubbed her eyes again, as though she didn't believe it. Then she ran to him, threw her arms around him, and kissed the side of his face. Next to rise was Roxton, who greeted the Lost Father with as much enthusiasm as the others. Then Ned. Professor Challenger was last to rise. He walked toward their companion, slowly, unsure of reality, not trusting his own eyes. "Is it possible?" There was a moment of uneasiness as the others watched and waited. They remembered all too well the bitter rivalry that had held them for so long. Finally, George took the older man's hand, shook it heartily. "Arthur, you've come home." They hugged as if they were long lost brothers. "Arthur, like the bug.?" Finn was very confused. "The people of Avalon know the importance of our journey." "Avalon? My mother. . ." "Is alive," Summerlee finished for her. "And you will see her soon. Avalon's six finest horses are on their way. They should be here soon. But there is time for me to tell you what I have learned. The Plateau is in grave danger. The whole world is in danger. The Protector, your mother," he nodded in Veronica's direction, "Knew that the world was in peril, and that the Plateau was the key to saving it. The Elders of Avalon advised against getting involved. They told her she could keep the Plateau safe and let the rest of the world fall. Your mother went against the Elders. She said that if she knew a way to save the rest of the world, she would. The Plateau is a place of great power as we have all learned. She called upon all the power of the Plateau, and used it to summon you here, to this place. She has directed all that has happened here for the past six years, all leading up to this time, when the Seven would come together. I am the Lost Father, the one who had to be taken so that I could learn everything that needed to be done, so I could teach you." He pointed to Marguerite. "You are the Chosen One, a Priestess with preternatural knowledge, and superhuman powers." "Yes, well, I hate to brag." There was a simultaneous snort of sarcastic laughter around the group. "You, my boy, are the Warrior. You must keep the Chosen One safe at all costs." "I'll never take my eyes off her." Marguerite smacked him on the shoulder, glaring. "Good to know some things haven't changed," Summerlee said out of the side of his mouth. Veronica stifled a laugh. You, Challenger, are the Magician." "That's preposterous. I don't believe in magic, let alone - " "You are the one equipped with the wisdom, and the abilities to get us through this alive. You have the power of science, which, as you yourself have said, is often the same as magic here. Finn, the Prophesier, you were brought here by Challenger to warn us of what would happen, to show us the world if we do not succeed." He turned to Ned Malone. "You are the Gatekeeper. You have passed through the door of death and survived. Now, you have the ability to reach between the worlds. This may come in handy for our mission. Veronica, you are the Protector, as you already know. It is your time to step up to the throne. When you do, all this will be resolved." He explained further: "Your mother's time as the Protector was dwindling, her power growing weaker. It was time for the new Protector to step up. But she drew upon the power of the Plateau to summon you all here. She spread the power too thin, and the Plateau's timeline became weak, it began to fluctuate and bend, and finally collapsed in on itself. When Miss Layton takes the throne, the balance will be restored." Galloping thundered nearby. The explorers looked up to see six horses moving toward them at alarming speed. They all stopped in a straight line., almost as if awaiting instructions. Summerlee stood and nodded. "It is time to go to Avalon." Veronica mounted a buckskin, Ned a brown horse, Finn white, Challenger a paint, Roxton leaped up on a black horse, and Marguerite took herself up on one that shined slivery gray. Summerlee returned to his mount, and they surged forward as one. "Hey, Vee, race you to that tree?" Finn pointed. "You're on! Yah!" She urged her horse on. "Beat you," she said, once Finn reached the tree behind her. "Come on you two, stop fooling around," Challenger called back to them. "We need to get to Avalon." *********************************************** "What are you looking at, Roxton?" "I promised to look after you. I never go back on my word." "You're supposed to make sure I'm safe, not stare like an idiot." She urged her horse forward, past Roxton's. "You know, Marguerite, one of these days, I just might give up on you." Even from his angle, he could see her swallow, and her eye shift toward him in its socket. "I won't," he said, for the life of him not knowing why not. ********************************************* Finn looked curiously at Professor Summerlee. "So, you know all about me?" Arthur laughed. "Relax, my dear, it's not as if I can read your thoughts. I know only what is necessary to guide us on this mission." "This is so amazing, I still can't believe it's happening. Everything, coming to the future, meeting all of you, and now this. The Prophesier. Sounds so important. It's incredible." She looked down at the saddle. "Hey, Vee. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, about your mother. About being Protector. There are way more mysteries here than I'll ever understand." "That's all right. I find it hard to believe myself.." "So, Finn," Ned asked, moving his mare to the other side of hers. "Tell me about the future." "It sucks." Ned furrowed his brow in concentration. "You mean there's some kind of vacuous portal?" Veronica almost choked on her laughter. "That's Finn - speak, you'll get used to it. She means it's awful.." "I can speak for myself, Vee." Veronica gave an apologetic look. "It was awful. It is awful? It will be awful?" She frowned. "Hey, Marguerite, you're the language chick. How do I say that?" "You say, 'I will have no future TO suck if I don't quit annoying Marguerite.'" "Don't worry about it, Finn." Roxton rode up beside her. "She only snaps at people she lo. . . likes. She must be getting quite fond of you." He winked in Marguerite's direction. "What was wrong with the future?" "Everything.. For one thing, the entire world except the Plateau was destroyed. The Plateau wasn't in such good shape, either. There were slavers everywhere. If you weren't the fastest, the strongest, the smartest, you wouldn't survive. It was really dangerous. And you were always on your own." She smiled. "I like it better here. You guys are the first friends I've ever had. If I never see the future again, I'll be happy." "What about your family?" Over Finn's shoulder, Veronica shook her head. "I never knew my parents. They died when I was practically a baby." "I'm sorry." Finn shrugged. "Can't miss what you never knew." But the tone of Finn's voice made it clear that it wasn't true. Roxton looked at the sky. "Time to make camp. We'll continue at first light." ********************************************* An hour later, Roxton returned from hunting with a compsagnathaur. They boiled it with some vegetables and roots Farmer Finn had found. They sat around a fire, eating. It wasn't a delicious meal, but it was warm, and it was good enough "Yech," was all Marguerite had to say about it. "Well, if you don't like it, you can cook next time," Veronica informed her. "On second thought, don't, I want to survive my next meal" Marguerite put her bowl of soup down under a bush beside her. For a horrifying moment, it looked like there was going to be a fight, but Marguerite just yelled. "You rotten little rat!" While everyone else watched the heiress, ready at any moment to restrain her, Roxton, out of an act of pure instinct, watched her stew. He seemed almost dazed. She picked up the bowl again, and started to eat, when John threw the bowl out of her hands. "Roxton, what the hell are you doing?" "Saving your life!" He removed a small, bright red berry from the liquid. "This fell in while you were screaming like a madwoman." He looked at the bush above it. "Poisonous. One drop could easily kill you." Veronica looked pensive. "Do you think something is trying to stop us from saving the Plateau? Some kind of evil" "Chaos," Ned interjected. He looked at the quizzical faces, then explained. "One thing I learned on the other side is that the forces of good and evil are a myth. The forces at work in the universe are order and chaos. They are each pushing against each other all the time. Right now, chaos is winning. If it keeps pushing, the Plateau will be destroyed, and the whole world with it. It put that berry into the soup to stop us. Things like that will keep happening until we restore the balance. To do that, we need you, Marguerite. And Chaos doesn't want the balance restored." He paused. "It likes being in charge." There was an uneasy silence. "Time for bed," Challenger told them, breaking the tension. We have to rest up for our ride tomorrow." He turned to Summerlee. 'How much farther?" "Another day, at least." ****************************************** "Hey, Vee, wanna tell ghost stories?" Veronica looked at her younger friend, looked at Ned. "Not tonight, Finn." She pulled her aside, but not out of earshot. "I'm finally getting things together with Ned. I'd like to spend some time with him. I'm sorry." "It's all right." "Hey," Ned interjected. "You know, I would really love to hear some scary stories. I bet you've got some good ones." Finn grinned broadly, and hurried to her tent. He turned to Veronica. "I can tell you two have grown really close. I want to be with you as much as I can, but I don't want to drive a wedge between you." He paused, thinking. "I can see feelings, bonds. The bond between the two of you is special, even I don't totally understand it. It's like you're family." Veronica started to interrupt. "Not like the others," he said, knowing what she was thinking. "This is different. We'll still be together, we'll just have our friend with us." Veronica still seemed unconvinced. "We'll sneak away later." Veronica smiled. "You're something else. You know that?' "Yup." They laughed, and headed to the tent to tell scary stories. (Which must have been hard since all the good ones involve cars or babysitters.) *************************************************** Veronica woke in the morning with one solitary thought. My mother. I am going to see my mother. She pushed the thought aside, and got ready to ride. Soon they were off again. Halfway through the morning, when the horses were well into their flight, there was a growl from the surrounding jungle. The horses sensed that something was wrong; they bucked and whinnied. "Raptors!" Veronica called. "They've caught our scent!" Roxton fired a few shots, but missed. The raptors were getting closer. "The force of chaos sent them," Ned said, explaining. "Look out, Marguerite, they'll be after you." The horses were out of control. They weren't helping their riders at all. Veronica managed to lodge a knife in the eye of one of them, leaving it behind to bleed. Another caught the scent of death from it, and decided to go for the easy meal on the ground, rather than chase the racing explorers. That left three raptors. *Finn landed a crossbow in the skull of a large female with a quick 'thock.' Marguerite used her perfect aim to fell another with her rifle. She moved her sights to the last, but he was quicker. He moved behind her in a flash, and before any of them could tell what was happening, the raptor had latched onto her saddle. She could do nothing to stop it from her position. Roxton tried to shoot it, but found he was out of bullets. He rode as close as he could get to the silver horse, and punched the raptor, poised to attack, right on the face. He hit the soft area under the eye and behind the nostril, which must have been a good place to hit, because the raptor seemed perturbed. He punched again. The raptor lunged, slicing Johns arm. He returned with a right hook. The raptor flew from his perch. Roxton swerved his mount to trample the raptor with his horse. He broke the raptor. Marguerite breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, John." She noticed the blood, and her brow furrowed. "Are you all right?" "It's nothing. Part of my job. And you?" "I'm fine." She bowed her head a little. "I'm sorry. I've been too hard on you." "I'm used to it." The others had ridden on, leaving them to trail behind. "That's no excuse. I really do. . ." Her voice trailed off, and she checked to see that no one was looking. Then she bridged the gap between the horses and kissed him briefly. "Oh, I get it," Finn commented, seeing what was happening. "Don't say anything," Veronica warned under her breath. **************************************** It wasn't long before the hail started. "This is unbelievable!" Veronica shouted. "This doesn't happen on the Plateau!" The hail was the size of golf balls. Summerlee called back, "It's trying to stop us from reaching Avalon!" A large chunk of ice hit Marguerite on the head. "Marguerite!" She was about to fall off the horse. Roxton caught her up, and pulled her over onto his own horse. She flopped against him, unconscious. Marguerite's horse ran obediently alongside the Lord's. "Are we, close, Professor Summerlee?" Ned called. "Almost there." "Where's that Chosen One when we need her?" Veronica wondered. Malone shook his head. "If she really is Marguerite's past life, she can only come to Marguerite. We're out of luck until she wakes up." "How do you know all that?" Finn shouted. "I just do." Marguerite, wake up, he thought, concentrating. We need your help. We can't keep riding through this. Call the Chosen One, let her help us! Cradled in Lord Roxton's arms, Marguerite stirred. "Call the Chosen One, Marguerite," he told her. She nodded, still dizzy. "Colon- yee. Yie nap languarae virgera felale. Yi dotara." Help us. We cannot survive alone. I beg. "Yi colonaraa, mep ta grel- lepi, ti nap languarim vigera felal." I will help, but learn this lesson for yourself, you cannot survive alone. "Coliquep," Marguerite thanked her. "She said she would help us," but Marguerite did not need to translate, for the sky had already grown warm, and the hail that was now fell as harmless raindrops. She didn't tell them the rest of the message, it had been directed at only her. Stupid, mystic, know -it - all, butting into her personal life. Marguerite really did not appreciate some Druid dead lady being able to read her mind. "We're here," Veronica said suddenly, and the others realized that she was right. A mighty fortress stood before them, stone walls rising fifty feet in the air. The palace seemed to radiate with its own light. They all knew then that a place this majestic could be nothing short of the great Avalon. 


	3. The Throne

The Lost World Fanfic Season Six Speci: Ai Febli Wiskri nap ye litundarel. Brig- ya nap ap Cleise, yi dotara. Translation: Disclaimer: The Lost World does not belong to me. Please don't sue me. AN: Special thanks to Thomas Harris, one of my literary heroes, and the pioneer of sensory storytelling. This chapter contains a great deal of what he taught me through his work, and I hope that I wouldn't disappoint him. AN: Once again, sorry about the format. There is NOTHING I can do about it. I'm really sorry. Also. I have apparently made some mistakes from translating the episodes. Unfortunately, I don't know all the details of all the episodes. (Little stuff, you know, like where the big exploxions were.) Humor me. Also, If somebody has a tape of Trapped that they would like to send me, by all means do. It would improve my writing, and it's just darn good to watch. Anyway. . . ******************************************************* Episode 3: The Throne A beautiful woman greeted them at the gate. Her skin was the color of liquid cocoa, and looked as smooth. Her hair was a fountain out of her head, and so intricate was the weaving that held it up that it was impossible to tell how long it really was. She wore robes made of shimmering rose gold with luxurious matching silk. Her voice matched the rest of her in its sweetness. "Welcome to Avalon. The Seven have finally come to fulfill their destiny, and I see that - " She stopped abruptly upon seeing Veronica. A gasp stuck in her elegant throat. She saluted her, her fist first striking her chest, then flying to her forehead, palm out. "I am sorry for my lapse in grace, Milady. It's just that you look so like her." "My mother?" Veronica asked hopefully. "But you must have been very young when she first came here." The woman smiled, and it looked as though she were trying to contain laughter at their ignorance of Avalon. But she kept her composure perfectly. "Avalon is ageless. All who dwell here are safe from the touch of time." She approached Veronica. 'Your mother is exactly as you remember her." Tears were streaming down Veronica's face. "I have to go to her." The woman put an arm up to stop her, and though her touch was gentle, Veronica was startled by the force of it. There seemed to be some kind of energy adding force to the relatively small woman standing before them. "No. Your duties will be explained to you in a few moments. Then, there will be a feast tonight, in honor of the Seven. You will see your mother then." Now Veronica's face showed anger. "I have waited eleven years to see my mother again. Now I'm finally here, and you tell me I have to just stand here, knowing my mother is within these walls and not being able to see her? No! I want to see her now! Doesn't she know that I'm here? Doesn't she want to talk to me?" The sadness was starting to show. "Saael, please, she has suffered enough." The voice was so familiar. The explorers could not restrain their shock. Before them stood what could have been Veronica's twin. "Mother!" "Veronica? Oh, my daughter!" They embraced for a veritable eternity. Ned wiped a tear from his eye, hoping no one saw. Veronica introduced the others one by one to her mother. "I know you all. I have been watching." Ned turned bright red. "Everything?" Abigail laughed, Veronica's laugh. "Relax. I see in feelings, colors, and light. never in physical forms. What all of you do is still secret and private from me." She smiled at Marguerite, her eyes twinkling. "Welcome to my kingdom." She gestured to all of them. "Your kingdom." And she opened the gates of Avalon to them. Inside was paradise. The air was liquid, and melted with the fountains and rivers of light that surrounded them. Little eyes poked out from every crevice, wide with curiosity. "They rarely see vaspie, foreigners. They find you fascinating," Saael explained. The floors and walls were all smooth, cool, marble mosaic. They walked over frescos that told the history of the Plateau. Marguerite soon realized that she was standing on a woman that looked remarkably like her. The Chosen One. She had in her hand what was clearly a scroll, and appeared to be reading from it. She was standing beside what the scroll had described as the House of Love. That stupid cave. Saael smiled. I see you are reading the history. Every twenty years, the Plateau must fall and rise again. It is the Chosen One who guides the new Protector to her place at the throne. Without her, Our Lady Protector would be lost to us." "It's true," Veronica confirmed. "I never could have gotten this far without Marguerite." She looked around at the others. "These people are my family." Saael nodded, knowingly. "The Seven are always very close." "Always?" John asked. "There have been others?" "There have been many previously, and there will be many after you. Yet you are quite possibly the strongest I've seen yet. Come now, it is time to tell you what must be done. ******************************************* "I thought Vee just had to sit on the throne and that would be the end of it," Finn wondered. "Normally," Abigail explained, "that is all that would need to be done. That is what I did eleven years ago. But there are. . .complications this time." She started the story. "Naturally, the Plateau would be safe for another nine years, but I'm afraid I have changed that. I used too much of the power in an effort to summon you all here. It was me who drew you together, into the lives you lead, intertwined like a web of ribbons, and the center where it all meets, where it all begins, is here and now. "As you have seen, the future of the world is bleak. In one hundred years, all but the Plateau will be destroyed. And those who dwell here," she paused here to look at Finn a moment, "Will wish that this place had been destroyed as well. The treachery that will destroy the world will begin here. The only way to prevent this disaster is to make sure that outsiders never set foot on this land. They will corrupt it. They will lay siege to Avalon. The Protector of one hundred years from now will be taken hostage The Plateau will be overrun with chaos and contaminated with human ill will. This must never happen. From here, the destruction of the world will begin; the weapon that will destroy everything. The Plateau is the one place in the world that must never be touched with the ills of humanity. Greed and a lust for power." "But Marguerite's already here. Ow!" Roxton offered right on cue. "I was only joking." "The borders must be sealed!" Abigail said, commanding their attention. "You are the only ones who can do that." "How?" Ned asked, still feeling uncomfortable talking to Veronica's mother. Especially since she was so,. . .well, hot. He hoped his nervousness didn't show. "That is the task of the magician. You must seal this place with great protection. All of Avalon is at your beckon call.` "I have said before, " Challenger protested. "I don't do magic. I don't even believe in it." Abigail was direct. "If you have lived on the Plateau for five years, and still do not believe in magic, you are much more foolish than I have been told. From the description of your colleague," here she gestured to Summerlee, "You are the wisest man the world, and certainly the Plateau has ever seen. Yet you fail to believe everything you see before you." Summerlee interjected. "What she is talking about is not true magic, but science that has not yet been attempted, the preternatural. She means a bioelectrical field encompassing the Plateau, keeping anyone from entering. That's not magic, that's science, a challenge perfect for the great George Edward Challenger." Challenger seemed convinced. "Can you do this?" Abigail wanted to know. Challenger now looked skeptical. "It's never been attempted. But I believe it's possible. I shall certainly try." "What else needs to be done?" Veronica asked. "The barrier between worlds has grown weak. The day of spirits is every day now, and it is too much. The dead are not meant to be with the living but once a year. The gate must be closed." She looked at Ned, who nodded. "And last, but possibly most important, the damage that has been done must be undone. The Chosen One must do this." The look on Marguerite's face was grave. "What must I do?" ******************************************* They dined that night on food they could never have imagined. Their entree was some kind of exotic and flavorful meat none of them could identify, tender and robust, but soft to their palettes, almost melting. This meat was wrapped, floating in a milky gel, with vegetables, full of flavor and yielding to the mouth. They gave way to gentle pressure, releasing a burst of taste, in a layer of flaky soft dough. Though hot to eat, there were pockets of cold within the little entree, that jolted the tongue awake, making it more receptive to the flavor of the next bite. Saael informed them that they were eating montuei, a delicacy of Avalon. They all praised it and thanked her and the others for their hospitality. Next they ate auntui, a sweet cake filled with the richest fruits any of them had ever tasted. The top of the cake, in contrast to the soft middle, was crunchy, and full of sweetness and a nutty richness that none of them could really describe. When Veronica asked for the recipe, Saael laughed, a laugh as sweet as the cake that they ate. "I'm sorry, Milady, I don't mean to be rude. Yet you seem so strange to me. It is impossible to make these things outside of Avalon. The beasts that have become part of us in this meal roam only here. The fruits that sacrifice themselves so kindly for our meal bloom only here." She smiled. "Of course, the Seven are welcome here anytime, and you will always be guests of honor." "Complete luxury, never growing old. . .I don't suppose there's any real estate on the market." Marguerite had finished her meal and was downing a glass of wine that coated her mouth with sweetness, but left a bitter taste on her tongue. Though it should have tasted terrible after eating the sweet cake, it simply washed the flavor down with a gentle ease. Saael looked slightly uncomfortable. "It is rare for anyone to leave. And we must keep the balance. For too many to dwell here would invite Chaos." Marguerite's laugh was something of a joke in itself. "We've met. I don't think I like her." "Yes," Saael said knowingly. "Chaos will assault the Chosen One." She turned to Roxton. "The Warrior will protect you. He is pure of heart, and unfailingly loyal. "Rauep," Yes, Marguerite answered. "Lai febralal esarel vinari, sep hanglei." All those things are true and more. "Hey, no fair, Marg! Whatja say?" "Yes," Roxton encouraged. "That really isn't very nice." "I simply struck a comparison between you and a pathetic little puppy dog. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to retire to my room." 'I will show you the way." She took Marguerite by the arm. "Ti nap sae sasara dinoera ta sacari?" She pried. You do not allow them to know of your love? "Lingt- dep li titanique." Never speak of this. "Mep si esarel podri -" But it is written, and she was cut off. "Ai amasei esarel renfal Nap si languarel esera. Finai." The prophesy is wrong. It cannot be. Good night. There was definitely a bitter edge in her voice, and Saael was surprised by it. She wasn't used to being cut off like that. The people of Avalon never needed to cut anyone off, there was always time for further disscussion. They often talked into all hours of the day and night on one single topic, not arguing really, but trying to understand the reality of the situation. For Marguerite to simply drop the subject without trying to learn every aspect was both foreing and absurd to Saael. Still, she did not seem particularly put off. The Chosen One was always, to put it nicely, tempestuous. She smiled, remembering the previous preistess. A tear came to her eye. What a tragedy that had been.  
  
"Let us hope," she said to Abigail. "That the past will not repeat itself." Abigail nodded solemnly, put a hand on Roxton's shoulder. Ned leaned toward him. "What's that all about?" Roxton shrugged, begged his leave, and headed for Marguerite's quarters. The room was beautiful. The grass sprung under their feet like lush carpet. Roxton imagined that to walk here as the Avalons did, without shoes, was quite a pleasure, especially in the morning, when the dew would make make the grass luxuriously rich under one's feet. But although the floor was clothed in moss, the room was as elegant as any he had seen. Silky sheer fabric curtained the bed, and a lovely tapestry was on the wall. Roxton could tell that it portrayed the previous Chosen One, weilding a sword against some supernatural foe that looked like a cross between a wolf and an ape. He recognized her eyes, so cold. "Are you feeling allright?" She jumped. "You left in a bit of a hurry." "I'm fine. Don't you have someplace to be?" "You know, you still haven't answered my question." "I never do," Marguerite said with a dying laugh. "You should have figured that out by now." "I have, but I'll keep asking." "I know." She looked up at him sadly. ******************************************** "Veronica," the voice was soft and kindly. Her mother, exactly as Veronica rememered her. "It's been so long, and we haven't really had a chance to talk." The younger of the two (not that anyone could tell) was looking as through pools of water. "Why did you have to go, Mother?" "It was the hardest thing I ever did, Darling, believe me, but I had to. If I hadn't, the Plateau would have fallen. None of us would be here." She held her daughter close, seeing her in her mind's eye as the little girl she had left behind. "It's the way it had to be." She separated herself from her daughter, looked her in the eye as the grown woman she was. "But it broke my heart. I always loved you. I've been waiting for you." A look of sadness crossed her face, and she swallowed hard. "But now that you're here, I'ts your turn to take to the throne, and my time to step down." Veronica seemed puzzled. "Why? You're perfectly healthy. We can rule together. All of us."" "No. I know I look young, Veronica, but I'm not. I'm tired. I can't keep ruling, I'm too weak. I don't want to be young anymore." She laughed, a bitter sound. "I'm too old for it." A tear streamed down her cheek. "The change will be instantaneous, I won't feel anything. Saael has already appointed two of the strongest men here to escort me back to the treehouse." Her eyes glazed over at the thought of her home. "I'll be my proper age." Veronica was crying now. "I don't want you to go. I just found you again, and I don't want to loose you." "I'm sorry. I don't want to be without you, either. We'll be together again, someday. I know we will. Until then, I had to see you this one last time. I love you, Veronica. My thoughts will always be with you. But now, I must ride out of Avalon." She kissed Veronica's head, held her close. Then she mounted her elegant black horse, and rode into the night. And in this life, at least, Veronica Layton never saw her mother again ********************************************************************* Sorry for the downer, guys. I promise, I'm usually not so angsty!  
  
Next week on The Lost World:  
  
Saael's eyes. . . were glazed over with tears. It was indeed a dark day in the history of Avalon. She swallowed her sorrow and began to speak. "We come to bid farewell to one of the Seven, who meant so much to all of us. This tragedy has touched us all His goodness will not go unmarked. . . You will always be in our thoughts, dear Warrior. Now let us away, and allow the Chosen One her proper time to grieve. . ." 


	4. The Mist

The Lost World Fanfic Season Four (Ok, I'm a dope.) Disclaimer: I am a member of the Society for the Proclamation of Episode ownership Waivers, in other words, S.P.E.W. And it isn't spew. And if you don't understand this disclaimer, oh honestly, don't you ever read? (If you don't get the joke, just ignore it.) AN: Okay, teaser trailers are supposed to make you guys WANT to read the next episode, but apparently mine was a little TOO shocking because I think I'll be lucky if anyone keeps reading this story! I don't blame you either, I probably wouldn't. Just trust me. And thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews, guys. I really appreciate it. This one's pretty long, and again, sorry about the format. I should be able to fix all my stories in May. When I do, I will label them by their original titles - fixed format. Sorry about the wait. This one's been difficult. So without further ado, here is my favorite season four episode. . . ********************************************************** Episode 4: The Mist The sun had set over Avalon. The seven were settling down to sleep for the night. Marguerite was in that uncomfortable state where a person is desperately tired, but for whatever reason, cannot seem to get to sleep. That reason was Lord John Roxton. She honestly didn't want to be cruel to him. And she understood that she was being extremely unfair. She couldn't even explain why. She would try to open up to him, but every time she started, she just ended up slamming a door in his face. Of course she had been telling him the truth in that cave. Through their whole tumultuous relationship, that was really the only time she had been open and honest with him. It angered her that he didn't believe it now, even though she was mostly angry with herself for making it seem so. . . unbelievable. She was well aware that it was her own fault. But that didn't make it any easer. She sat up in bed, not wanting to just toss and turn any longer. She took a piece of parchment from the dresser under the tapestry. There was a quill there, and without really thinking about what she would say, she began to write. 'Dear John,' she started, rolled her eyes. That sounded ominous. 'I'm so sorry about the way I've behaved. I don't know why I treat you like I do. It's just that I'm afraid. But I don't want to be. I want' She paused here, not knowing what she wanted. She crumbled it, it all made her seem so weak. She couldn't give him this. In frustration, her had slammed hard against the top of the dresser. The side of the dresser sprang open. *********************************** Next door, John Roxton wasn't sleeping any easier. He turned one way, found that uncomfortable, then turned the other. The mattresses of Avalon were far superior to those that they slept on at the treehouse, but Marguerite's harsh words still stung his ear. He rolled over again, this time facing the door, and nearly fell of the bed. Standing before him was Marguerite, barely visible in the moonlight. He started to say something but she extended a finger, put it to his lips. For what could have been an hour (but naturally did not feel long enough), she kissed him forcefully, but with infinite gentleness. When she withdrew, there were tears in her eyes. She brushed a hand across his face, and her expression was of such sadness that he had never seen in his life. "Ya sacarei. Ti esaronom licial ansmique ap ye." "Oh, come on, Marguerite, you know I can't understand that. Talk to me. There's nobody else here." "Yi esara basaral." Her face was stricken, and she broke down completely, crying into her arms. Roxton understood. This was not Marguerite. This was the Chosen One before her, the one that came to her in visions. The Druid. She did not open her mouth to speak, but her voice, Marguerite's voice penetrated his mind. "I am sorry, but you look so like him." "Your warrior?" She nodded. "It was my fault," She insisted, the words echoing in his ears. "And now Aieca walks down my shadowy path. If we do not stop her. . .we must." "What can we do?" "Talking is useless. She will not listen to me. So I will show her. I have not wanted to do this. She will feel the pain that I felt, and she will know." She started to fade. "Wait," Roxton called. "Show me, too." The sadness returned to her face. "You have suffered enough in this life and the last. Why do you want to live it again?" Roxton swallowed hard. Was it really that bad? "I have to know." ****************************************** It was a drawer, a hidden one. There was a book inside, bound in fine leather. She opened it carefully, hoping it wasn't going to fall apart on her. The first page:  
  
Aiec, ya saraei,  
  
Taroholique ti nap ye lingtarim? Yi te novara wamunri febrali quep yi languara. Tarotradique formie yi novara cavera quep te yi sacarara? Sep tarotradique formie ti ye novarim tapera, satep yie dinoarae quep ti averim ei selvazoni comp yeal. Yi te sacarara, Aiec. Mep yi nap languara alesera idotique. Mep yi benruara. Yi alesaraa.  
  
Hmm. 'Aiec,' a name, 'my love,' Why won't you talk to me? I've done everything that I can. How many times have I told you that I love you? And how many times have you turned me away, even though I know you have feelings for me. I love you, Aiec. But I can't wait forever. But I lie. I will.' The previous Chosen One had called Marguerite "Aieca." She knew from the language that -a was a suffix of future. The former Druid Priestess must have been Aiec. This letter must have been written by the former Warrior. Sounds familiar, she thought bitterly. Who was Aiec to be giving her these lectures about not telling Roxton the truth? She had done the exact same thing! Rat. She turned the page, trying not to think about the Warrior that she shared a timeline with. This was a letter to the Warrior from Aiec. "You know how I feel about you, but I can't." And they wrote letters back and forth this way for quite some time. There were quite a few, all the same way. She had fought him with every last nerve she had, it looked like. And he had persisted. It was all too familiar. She found herself wanting to read to the end, it played out like a novel, her own life, and she wanted to see the ending. Who could resist? The last page was written by Aiec. It was a poem, of all silly things. It both surprised and made sense to Marguerite, and she was surprised that she wasn't more surprised, as foolish as that seemed. Marguerite often wrote poems, but nobody knew that. She wouldn't admit it, it was so. . . weak. It hadn't sunk in yet that she truly was Aieca. It seemed like someone had just written these things imagining how she and Roxton would have written. But no one knew about her poetry. The reality of it began to sink in. This was her, there was no denying that.  
  
Ti ye caverim dep ta sacari/  
  
Inep tae blakie torale huernarel nap tapi/ Yi maicaraquep yi staglasa shambera/ Mep ti ye avarlarim, yi te spersara/ Yi staglasara maicera ta linti febral/ Menfap si poarel fanferal/ Mep ti ye staglasarim/ Ti blu-/ Sie esarele dinoi poju-/ Yi falara / Yi cacompara/ Yi te esara closri/ Mep inep ai selvazoni yi te staglasara/ Personara, sacarara/ Shambera avilique, sacerei ya/ Yi concomfara ei sevni/ Blak- ansmique yi eminara ya swahai/ Anscalique fefal yi nap dinoara lepai/ Yi dotara, ales-ye/ Ti dinorimi quep ya sacari esarel perp te/ Yi staglasara maicera ta linti febral/ Mepfap si poarel fanferal/ Mep ti ye staglasarim/ Ti blu- / Sie esarele dionoi poju-/ Yi falara/ Yi cacompara/ Yi te esara closri/ Mep inep ai selvazoni yi te staglasara/ Personara, sacrara/ Yi concomfara ei sevni/  
  
The page was crumpled. It had been wadded up, then sewn into the book as the last page. She had never given him the poem. She read over the words. She loved him but was afraid to tell him, was what it said (more or less). And he had apparently never written more. A sense of panic overtook Marguerite. Had he given up? Had the Warrior decided that Aiec wasn't worth the effort? Roxton said that would never happen, but then again, so had this incarnation, the one that the poem was written for. He had left her. Would Roxton leave her? With that thought haunting her, she went down to bed. But her sleep was troubled. She woke from practically no sleep at all when Saael entered her room. She made no sound, but Marguerite was instantly aware of her. "You have a mission, Aieca, dear." Her eyes were filled with a kind of sorrow Marguerite did not quite understand. "You must claim the scroll and read from it the sacred words that can subdue the Chaos that has overtaken us. We do not know where the scroll is, only the Chosen One can seek it out." She paused, and continued. "The journey will be perilous. Chaos is a hunter, and will stalk you with every step. Do not be swayed from your mission. You will be in great danger. The Warrior must go with you. Your horses are ready." She gestured. "Wake him." She exited with such ease from the room that Marguerite could barely remember in the following moment seeing her leave. To be honest, the people here spooked Marguerite just a bit. What was she thinking, she reminded herself, this was the Plateau. She dressed herself, then headed for Lord Roxton's room. It was no less beautiful than the rest of Avalon. The dresser and bedside table were of the finest dark wood, and intricately carved with Lingdacaj'hal poetry, beautiful, sweeping letters. Over the dresser was a tapestry depicting a man who looked like Roxton slicing though the neck of a raptor with a sword. The bed was surrounded by blue silk, framing it majestically. The hunter slept peacefully inside. Marguerite stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching. "Yi concomfara ei sevni," she whispered, barely aware of what she was saying. I need time. Lord Roxton stirred. "You again. Why are you here?" "What do you mean again, you ninny? I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon." John was fully awake now, and seemed less guarded. "Oh, Marguerite. It's you." Her face was quizzical. "Are you feeling all right?" John nodded. "What are you doing here?" Marguerite appeared annoyed. "Saael sent me. Something about a sacred mission we have to go on. So you better get ready, or Saael will kick your sacred behind. She's very adamant." John gave Marguerite a lift onto her horse, then mounted his. "Have strength, good Warrior," Saael said to Roxton. "I know I need not grant you courage, for you have an abundance. Saael's dark eye's pierced Marguerite's. One word, never leaving Saael's mouth, but arriving in Marguerite's mind just the same. Ardel-. Remember. "We need to go that way." Marguerite pointed. "Dare I ask how you know that?" "I just do," was her answer. The way before them, to the North, was shrouded in a tangible mist. It was beautiful to look at, but they both knew it would be hell to travel by. So heavy was the air, that even at the Plateau's altitude, it was like breathing liquid. Out of nowhere, Roxton said the most absurd thing possible. "I love you, Marguerite." "Trying to catch me off guard, Lord Roxton?" "Still waiting for your answer. You told me that you love me once, I want to know if it's true." "I don't want to talk about this, John." At least she called him by his first name this time. That was something. "You know I'll always be here." The two rode in silence for hours. Finally, Roxton spoke up. In the one-thousandth of a second when Marguerite could tell that he was going to talk, and the time that he actually did, she got her hopes up. They fell. "We'll need to set up camp. It's getting dark." ***************************************** "What are you looking at, Marguerite?" "The moon. It's full." Roxton smiled. "It's beautiful." But his eyes didn't stay on the moon, they wandered down into its reflection in the eyes of the Chosen One. She noticed his stare, felt uncomfortable. She had that annoying urge to look at him, to see if he really was looking at her, although she knew perfectly well from her intuition that he was. She lost the battle. She looked. Roxton leaned toward her, and she couldn't help herself. As much as she tried to convince herself and the others that it wasn't true, she did love him, and right now, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. They did for just a moment. One moment that Marguerite was able to forget that she was supposed to be made of scales. Then she pulled back. "No." She went to her bed, which, naturally, Roxton had set up quite a distance from his own. She felt a twinge of ambiguity. For him to have put them closer together would have shown him to be unworthy of her company. But she wanted his company. Jerk. The words 'catch 22' came into Marguerite's mind unbidden, and she wondered what they meant, because that book hadn't been written yet. As she drifted off for the night, she heard a muffled thump, and what could have been a cry. Should go check. So tired. He was supposed to be the Warrior, let him take care of it. Serves him right. And she fell asleep. The fog engulfed them. She woke in the morning to find herself in a deeper mist than they had seen the day before. And alone. All around the camp were the tracks of apemen. And a trail of blood leading into the woods. ************************************* The previous night in Avalon, a man watched in a magical fog as the hunter was taken. "What news is this?" Saael was as upset as anyone had ever seen her. "The Warrior has been taken by apemen." This was the voice of Sarneera, a man who was considered one of the wisest in Avalon. "We must mount a rescue. For her to be lost would be tragedy for the Plateau." "She is not the one in danger." ` "But she cannot resist the apemen alone, and she will go after him. She is a fool." Saael's eyes flashed in anger. "It is true, but her folly wouldn't be going to save him. It was letting him be taken in the first place. If she weren't so stubborn, it would have been the both of them when the apemen came, and together, they could have resisted. Perhaps now, her intellect has caught up with her arrogance. In my five hundred forty seven years, I've never seen one so stubborn" Sarneera nodded, knowing that it would be impossible to talk reasonably to Saael right now. She was a level - headed person, for the most part, but if something really did upset her, she was a whirlwind. Now was one of those times. "We will head out at first light." "We head out now," Saael corrected. *************************************** The Chosen One armed herself with all the weapons they had carried. The apemen had only taken one knife with them, the one the Warrior had been holding. She hoped he had managed to hold on to it. She rode into the woods on her own black horse. She may be outnumbered, but she wasn't going to let them have him, especially since. . . she blinked tears from her eyes. Now was not the time for blame. The first attack came from the left. A large male with fearsome teeth leaped so gracefully, that had she not been in danger, the Chosen One would have admired the beast. It was approaching fast, she stabbed it. Another ran to her, she reared up on her horse and kicked him down. Her blade slashed into another. That was all for now. She rode ahead into a clearing. No apemen here. But there, sprawled on the ground and clutching a scroll, was the Warrior, his handsome features distorted by death. She knew immediately that she was too late, though how she did not understand. She flew off her horse, and managed, rather quickly, to get hum up on it. She mounted behind him and sped to Avalon as quickly as her mare could go. She met the others half way. "Help!" she cried out to them. "Please! There must be something you can do!" She turned to the Gatekeeper of life and death. He put a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. He has passed. I cannot bring him back." She sat there on her horse and cried, going nowhere, doing nothing but weeping, the most piteous sound any of them had ever heard. Saael spoke softly to her. "Come, we must return." She took the scroll, rode her horse forward, back to Avalon. Sarneera took the Warrior's body, and followed quickly after her. The six left living rode slowly on. Some crying, all greiving, none knowing what to say to the chosen one, so they said nothing. They were back in Avalon by nightfall. She stood at the gates of Avalon that night and recited the words from the scroll. Her voice was tired and weak, but quelled the chaos none the less. As the last word left her lips, her energy was so drained that she fell to the ground in a heap, and did not rouse untill morning. ******************************************** Saael's eyes, the only part of her that betrayed her true years, all five hundred twenty seven of them, were glazed over with tears. It was indeed a dark day in the history of Avalon. She swallowed her sorrow and began to speak. "We come to bid farewell to one of the seven, who meant so much to all of us. This tragedy has touched us all. His goodness will not go unmarked." A coffin was lowered into the ground." You will always be in our thoughts, dear Warrior. Now let us away, and allow the Chosen One her proper time to grieve." The others backed off from the grave. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should never have left you there alone. I should have stayed with you. I was too proud. But I always loved you." The tears overwhelmed her now. "I'm so sorry." She tossed a red rose down into the hole in the earth, and dirt after it." Her sleep was even more troubled that night. Memories from a thousand lives, one hundred thousand mistakes, so many the same, so many like the one that had caused his death. She woke in the morning, but did not rise. No one came to get her. She would need time, they knew. "Have some stew," the Protector coaxed, it was noon now. She had brought the bowl right to the bed. She refused. "You must eat," the younger woman urged. "We're worried about you." She laid there, staring at the ceiling, saying nothing. The blonde rose, walked to Saeel, who had stepped in to check on them. "She will not take food or drink. She's said nothing since she read the scroll." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If she carries on this way, she will not survive." Saeel nodded. "That is her intention. Every incarnation of the Chosen One has been willful. If there is something she desires, she will have it, including death." The young Protector was outraged. "She is my friend. I will not give up on her! She will eat, whether she wants to or not!" There was a choking, gasping sound from the corner of the room, the bed. Both women rushed to her. The light was fading from the woman's eyes. She clutched the had of her friend. "I'm sorry, Abigail." She fell to the bed eyes empty. The protector broke down and cried. ******************************************** The fog was gone, and the night was clear. The moon shone brightly overhead. Marguerite drew breath as if for the first time, as if her soul were returning to her body from some strange journey. She heard growling. Ape men. She grabbed her rifle and rose. One of them was on John. She shot. Perfect. He was down. But as she congratulated herself, and wondered what was going on (the last thing she remembered was dying), an ape came at her from her left. She had not anticipated the attack, and she found herself defenseless, her weapon flung metres away from her. The ape was between Roxton and his rifle and Marguerite. His life flashed before his eyes. William. He could not be responsible for the death of someone else that he loved. He would die of heartache if he hurt her. He fired. The ape went down. Marguerite stood. A wave of relief flooded over them, Roxton because his love was alive and well, save a scratch on her temple, and her because she had been given a second chance. But she was not yet sure how. The other five, Saeel, and Sarneera, rode on seven horses to where the two stood. Roxton's black horse and Marguerite's white steed stood on the side patiently awaiting their masters' call to return to Avalon. But there was something else to be done. Marguerite broke. "John!" She reached out to him, kissing him several times. "Thank God you're all right!" She looked at him soberly. "I love you." John glanced to the others who, though relieved, seemed somewhat uncomfortable. "They'll hear you." He indicated their friends on horseback. Marguerite shook her head. "I don't care. I love you." She straightened. "The prophesy is written. You are to be at the right hand of the High Priestess. That's me," she reminded everyone. "We are to be married. The prophesy requires it, and nothing you can say can unmake it." She paused for dramatic effect. "As the High Priestess and Chosen One of Avalon, I command that you be my husband. Nothing you protest can change my mind." John tried hard to keep a smile off his face, a difficult task, and replied, "I cannot disobey your orders, Milady." "Then it is sealed," Marguerite replied. "I have your hand in marrige." They rode to the gates of Avalon. "I must say," Roxton said as they rode back. "Being dead is a rather unpleasant experience." Marguerite was dumbstruck. "You were. . ." "The whole time. Aiec put me into the life of the previous Warrior. I asked her to. I wanted to know what the mistake was that she wouldn't tell me about. She told me she was going to show you." He paused. "I'm assuming from your drastic change of heart that she did." Her voice wavered. "It was so real. I thought I'd lost you. Because I was so stupid and selfish." He nodded. "The mistake Aiec told me about." He pried. "Poor woman must have felt awful." Marguerite answered, strangely detatched. "She literally laid down and died." She swallowed. "I felt her die. I WAS her." She thought for a moment, touched his cheek. "I never want to make the mistake she. . .I did before. I'm afraid to be in love, but love is stronger than fear." ******************************************************* Fooled you, fooled you, nanny nanny boo boo! I said the Warrior died: not Roxton. ;P Next week: "But if we fix the timeline and make it so that no outsiders never come to the Plateau. . ." They all looked at Finn, none saying anything. She smiled weakly. "The entire world, or my life." Her eyes filled with tears as it sunk in. "Come on, Challenger, give me a hard one." She looked at each of the others in turn. "Whatever I have to do." "Finn," Challenger spoke up. "Do you know what you're doing, what you're saying. You would cease to exist." A tear rolled down her cheek. "It is my destiny." 


	5. The Future

The Lost World Unofficial Season 4 Episode 5: The Future (The characters you love, the story you can't get enough of, the twist you would never have believed.)  
  
Disclaimer: The little voices tell me I own The Lost World so plubbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbth! And Once More With Feeling also. (Aka Buffy the Musical)  
  
A/N: READ THIS: Thanks for reviews. Format fixed, format fixed, la dee da dee da dee~! Duck on my head.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Saeel looked out her chamber window to the world outside. This day, the day after Marguerite read from the sacred scroll, the sky was clear and lovely. She smiled, something she did not do often in these dark days. Aieca had overcome the challenges that had destroyed the previous Chosen One, saving both herself and her Warrior. And thanks to Aiec's poignant tale of what could have happened, there was no chance that Marguerite would now back out and attempt to take back the proverbial thing. (Nanny joke) As a matter of fact, the wedding was today. Sarneera walked up behind her.  
  
"What news?"  
  
"The Chaos is quelled," Saeel answered. "The Chosen One has succeeded in her mission. As has the Magician; the Plateau is sealed."  
  
"The Gatekeeper?" Sarneera wanted to know.  
  
"He is working as we speak. He will be done before the happy hour."  
  
Sarneera nodded. "We are fortunate that the happy day has come this time. There was much sorrow in the land of Avalon during the reign of our good Lady Abigail."  
  
"Indeed. These Seven are by far the most resilient and powerful I've seen yet." She paused. "Of course, you know, the story of the Seer is different this time."  
  
Sarneera stared into space, pensive. "Does she yet know of her destiny?" Saeel's smile faded. "No. The Gatekeeper must tell her." "They will be sorrowful," Sarneera reminded her. Her head hung. "Her pain will not last." Marguerite and Lord Roxton were dressed in the ancient wedding clothes of Avalon, no less beautiful than they had been the day they were first worn, over five hundred years ago. They had been tucked away for forty years. Miss Krux's gown had layers of soft coral pink overlaid with a golden mesh. In the morning sun, it seemed to glow with it's own light. Roxton's silver garb was made to match the lacing on the neckline of his intended's dress. They stood before the throne of Avalon where Veronica sat., all beaming. Finn, George, Arthur, Ned, Saeel, and Sarneera flanked the pair. The day was perfect.  
  
It is custom in Avalon that the Chosen One and the Warrior always recite the same vows in every incarnation. they have no choice in the matter. At first, both John and Marguerite protested using words that they had no say in the creation of, but upon reading the vows, they instantly changed their minds. Once again they were reminded of the fact that they were reincarnations of a thousand Chosen Ones, a thousand Warriors. The vows were in fact written by them. And it didn't take them long to learn them, either. They had them almost memorized.  
  
Veronica remembered her part as well. "Recite the vows."  
  
"Chosen One, my love. I have awaited this day for so long. When I met you, I saw your intriguing eyes. I knew I would be with you forever. It had to be. No matter how hard you fought me, I still loved you. I knew in my heart that I could never stop, and I didn't understand why. Now I know it is my destiny. And it is a destiny I would not trade for anything."  
  
"My warrior, my love. I have awaited this day for so long. When I met you, the world disappeared. I felt I could get my life back to where it should be. But I was afraid. You had the patience to wait for me, help me along the way, and I am so grateful. I never understood why I loved you when it was so difficult for me. Now I understand that it is my destiny. And it is a destiny I would not trade for anything."  
  
Despite the traditional solemnity of Avalon weddings (particularly those involving members of the Sacred Seven), Veronica cracked a smile. 'Bout darn time, she thought. "You are now joined. For one more lifetime, to eternity."  
  
Marguerite couldn't help herself. She broke out laughing, starting a chain reaction that even the solemn faced Saeel could not resist. They kissed, and the remainder of the day was spent laughing, dancing, feasting, and basically just getting down with their bad selves. There was not a trace, no hint of the sorrow they would soon be facing. Saeel and Sarneera, knowing better than to spoil the occasion, said nothing. Let them have this last joy.  
  
Finn and Veronica were dancing while Ned and George had a drink. Actually, the drink was more an excuse for George, who was teaching Finn, to at least temporarily keep his feet safe. She was learning quickly, though, and Veronica was attempting to teach her the foxtrot. She was doing tolerably well, and so far Veronica's feet were uninjured. The song ended, and all the celebrants looked to Saeel, who stood on the stage, ready to make an announcement. "Our friend, the Gatekeeper," she gestured to Ned, "Has be working on the necessary changes to the timeline. Tomorrow the Seven must venture to the center of the Plateau where time can be restructured." Finn, George, Ned, and Veronica seemed disappointed. They had hoped to stay in Avalon a little longer. John and Marguerite groaned, frustrated, but for a different reason. "Why?" Marguerite asked. Saeel, in all her long years, and strong even beyond those years, suddenly felt a twinge of regret at what she was forcing these people to do. She did not wish to tell them. "The Gatekeeper will explain all in the morning."  
  
The celebrations lasted long into the night. During that time, Marguerite's bedchambers had been specially dressed up by handmaidens as a surprise. They entered, but slammed the door in my face as this is a PG rated fanfic. (Darn!)  
  
John Roxton was the first to wake. Daylight. Stupid sacred mission. He wanted to stay with his wife. She was still asleep. So beautiful when she was asleep. He hated to wake her, but Saeel would be very mad if they didn't come soon, and he knew in his gut it was important. And part of him missed the tree house. It would be nice to be back home. He pondered that for a minute. Had he really just called the tree house home?  
  
"Wake up, dear. We have to go." "Mmmmm. Don't wanna. Wanna stay here." She was still half asleep. She rolled over to face him. She touched his face and put on her sweetest expression. "Can't we stay here?"  
  
So, so tempting, Roxton thought. But he knew they had to go. He told Marguerite this. "We'll be back by tonight," he promised. "Come on, up we get." Marguerite pouted, but got up none the less.  
  
The trek to the tree house was relatively uneventful. Chaos didn't give them any trouble. They were all glad to see their old abode, particularly Veronica who became almost giddy at the sight of it. But Ned seemed particularly withdrawn.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful, Ned," She asked. "We're home." Ned looked down sadly at his mount. "Yeah, home." Veronica thought something must be wrong, but said nothing.  
  
The horses did not need restrained, as they were Avalon's finest and knew better than to go anywhere. They would wait patiently for their riders. They all rode in the elevator. It was a little crammed, but nobody seemed to mind. They sat around the table, Ned at the head of it.  
  
"It is my job to tell all of you of the next task in our journey to save the Plateau, and ultimately, the world." He looked at the floor, almost as if it was too hard to even continue. "It will be the most difficult task we've yet faced. I truly, deeply wish we did not have to go through with it." He looked at Finn a little too long as he said this, then his head fell, and Veronica, who said nothing, could have sworn she saw a tear welling in his eye.  
  
Finally she spoke. "It's all right, Neddy." (Sane readers may wish to skip the part between the asterisks) * She started singing. "I've got a theory it doesn't matter. What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? Apocalypse? We've all been there. The same old tricks; why should we care?" All the others but Ned chimed in. "What can't we do if we get in it? We'll work it through within a minute. We have to try. We'll pay the price. It's do or die."  
  
Roxton sang, "Hey, I've died twice."  
  
"What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? There's nothing we can't face."  
  
"Except for bunnies," Finn chimed in.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Roxton wondered when they were finished.  
  
"I don't know," Summerlee replied. "And what's with the bunnies?"*  
  
When they had all recovered, Ned looked at each of them in turn, worry in his eyes. His voice wavered as he spoke. "The task itself is not difficult. It will take place in a matter of minutes, seconds even, and the danger is minimal." He took one, long, sad breath. "The difficulty is emotional. And I don't know for certain that we can handle it. And I know we can't handle it together."  
  
The others grew eerily silent.  
  
Finn spoke now. "What're ya talking about?" She turned to her best friend. "Vee, what does he mean?" More silence. No one wanted to answer her question. They were starting to understand. I know we can't handle it TOGETHER. The words resonated. But no one wanted to tell her that they would be losing one of their own. They sat, uncomfortable, wondering who, waiting for Ned to tell them more.  
  
"The remaining task is to fix the timeline, make it so that the future will correct itself. The future as we know it will never happen." He choked a little. It's destiny; something we must do."  
  
George was the first to understand why Ned despaired. "But if we fix the timeline and make it so that no outsiders never come to the Plateau. . ." They all looked at Finn, none saying anything.  
  
She smiled weakly. "The entire world, or my life." Her eyes filled with tears as it sunk in. "Come on, Challenger, give me a hard one." She looked at each of the others in turn. "Whatever I have to do."  
  
"Finn," Challenger spoke up. "Do you know what you're doing, what you're saying. You would cease to exist."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. "It is my destiny."  
  
Now Veronica was on her feet, sobbing. "No, I won't let this happen. Ned, you can't just tell us to make her disappear. I won't let you!"  
  
Now Finn rose. She was as angry as any of them had ever seen her. "Vee, it isn't your decision. I have to face this on my own." She looked around to all of them, pleading. "None of you has seen the things I have; the future that is coming. If I can prevent that from happening, I will do it gladly." She paused, seeing the stunned look on everyone's face. "Just give me some time to prepare." With that, she headed to her bedroom. Finn did not cry often, but this was a special occasion. In the quiet of her room, she sobbed as she got everything in order for her astral journey to who knew where.  
  
The room Finn occupied was the one where Summerlee formerly dwelled. Many of his possessions still haunted it. So it was decided that, for this one night, they would share. Summerlee had offered to share quarters with Challenger or Ned to give the young girl some time to reflect before morning. She stoutly refused, touting that she would rather have company. She felt that she would shortly be going to an infinite loneliness, and did not want to start the trip sooner than necessary.  
  
"What was it like to live here, I mean, before you left for Avalon?"  
  
Arthur thought about that for a moment. "They were different then. The same people, but very different somehow. Marguerite was once colder. When we first came, she tried to sell Veronica to the Zanga chief to find a way off the Plateau."  
  
"Marguerite's not that bad," Finn disagreed. "Just annoying."  
  
He nodded. "No longer. She has grown a great deal from the frightened, insecure girl I knew when we came here."  
  
"Roxton," was all Finn said. Not a question. "Hmm, mostly, yes. But family in general. You see, no one had ever loved her before." Finn nodded. "I understand. What about Challenger? You two are buddies." Summerlee laughed aloud. "We used to hate each other. Silly how petty professional differences come between people who were meant to be friends. We have both become more open. And what's more, dear Challenger has learned what it is to have children who depend on him." He looked up at her from the floor. "You had a great deal to do with that, my dear. He simply adores you. He could not love you more were you his very own."  
  
Finn smiled warmly, knowing it was true. "Roxton?" A question this time.  
  
Summerlee frowned. "I could be quite wrong, but I believe he came here because he had nowhere else to go. Or at least, he imagined that he didn't. Has anyone told you about his brother?"  
  
Finn nodded. "Vee did. Poor guy."  
  
Summerlee continued. "He didn't really feel he had any reason to live, I believe. But like all of us, he found family." He paused, wondering if he should ask. "What about you Finn? Have you found your family here?"  
  
*****************************************  
  
Finn rose early that morning, having been unable to sleep. Her black jumpsuit was wrinkled from tossing and turning. The rest of the group was already up, standing in a circle, waiting silently. She moved to Roxton, who was not even trying to conceal his sorrow, first. "You're the closest I've ever had to a bigger brother." She was in tears, as was he. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you, too, Finn. I'll think of you so often. I love you like a sister."  
  
"Oh, Marg. I'll miss you so much."  
  
"You, too, Finn." Marguerite took the younger girl in an embrace. "I'll remember you always."  
  
Next was Summerlee. "I wish I could have known you longer, dear. I adore you." He hugged her tight.  
  
"Thanks for everything," Arthur."  
  
Making her way around the circle, she began to sob harder. Next was George. He was crying and making no effort to conceal it. "What do I say to my father?" she wanted to know. "I love you, George."  
  
"I love you like my own daughter. You know that, right?" Finn nodded, sniffing, hugged him tighter and longer than any of the others. She then moved on to Ned.  
  
"I haven't known you very long." She made a pathetic attempt to smile. "But you're my family, and I love you anyway." She kissed him lightly on his face.  
  
"Come here," Ned gestured for a hug. "Forget the timeline. We'll always remember you. Love you, kid."  
  
"Take good care of my big sister," she told him, breaking down even more.  
  
With every bit of solemnity he answered. "I promise."  
  
Then, the hardest goodbye. "Vee. You've been so good to me. I don't know what to say. Thank you for being my sister. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too, Finn." She looked her in the eye, through all her tears. "Remember: sisters are forever."  
  
Finn stood in the circle, still crying. Ned stood in the exact center of the Plateau, between the arrows. He had to try very hard to keep his voice from cracking. "This Plateau, this sacred land must never be touched by the influences of outsiders. None but the. . . six, must ever come here. By the power of the Gatekeeper, I command that the timeline be altered. None but the six have ever set foot in this land from the outside.  
  
A flash of light, and Finn was gone.  
  
Another, momentarily, and someone was crumpled on the floor, adorned in leather, much like Veronica. They moved to her. Finn!  
  
A grin spread across Veronica's face. "It can't be!"  
  
"How?" Marguerite asked, though the tone of her voice made it clear that she really didn't care. "Did it not work?"  
  
Ned shook his head. "It did. I can feel it."  
  
"Ouchie," was all Finn had to say. It was no longer out of her mouth when she was smothered by hugs. "Ooof." She looked down at her garb and then up at the others with a quizzical expression.  
  
"We don't know either," said Veronica, reading her thoughts. She helped the younger girl up. They noticed something then that they hadn't before. She was wearing a gold heart necklace. (Naturally it was Marguerite who noticed this, but they were all so excited that no one joked about that but me. I'm not really that excited because I know the end of the episode. Ha, ha.) Veronica held it up. Engraved on the front were the letters 'FVM.' As the others pondered this, Finn stared at the other side.  
  
"Remember who you are," Finn said aloud. "What?" Challenger wanted to know. "It's engraved on the back," she told them. They turned it over and confirmed what she said. Challenger was the first to come to grips with the implications. "You read it." Finn smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess I did. Cool." "You didn't need to sound it out or anything," he added. "Your ability to read has vastly improved in a matter of minutes. How is that possible."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Hey, look at this." Ned was holding a leather-bound journal. "It's not mine. I think it came with Finn." They all sat at the table and read it together.  
  
The inside cover was written in a child's hand. It read: Finn's Diary.  
  
They were all dumbfounded, Finn included. "How is this possible?" John wanted to know.  
  
His wife poked him. "You forget, this is the Plateau."  
  
George read from the book. "Today is my fifth birthday. Momma said it is important to keep a diary. So this is my diary. Today I played ball with Benny and Jaalupa.. . ." George broke off here, flipped through some pages. "They're all much the same, childhood activities and such. Is any of this familiar, Finn?"  
  
"None of it. I couldn't have written it. Does it say anything that might explain why I'm here?"  
  
George nodded. "I'm looking. Wait. I think I've found something., here. 'My parents told me today that it's important to remember who I am. I need to know who my family is. So I drew a family tree. They told me it would be really important someday. They told me, remember who you are.'"  
  
George turned the page. It was indeed a family tree.  
  
  
  
Finn Vee  
  
  
  
Victoria Abigail Roxton / William Randall Malone  
  
  
  
Sayelo (Zanga) / George Edward Roxton  
  
  
  
Saael (Avalon) / Thomas Arthur Malone  
  
  
  
Rosaro (Zanga) / William John Roxton Taranla (Avalon) / Edward Charles Malone Jr.  
  
  
  
Lady Marguerite Krux Roxton / Lord John Roxton Veronica Layton Malone/ Edward Malone  
  
  
  
"So that's my whole family, back to my great grandparents, who I never met, but my parents tell me I'll really know them someday. I don't know what they mean."  
  
"A contagious smile broke out on Finn's face. "No way. Do you mean. . ." She turned to Veronica. "You mean all this time I imagined you were my sister, you were really my grandma?"  
  
Veronica nodded warily. "I guess but, don't call me that."  
  
Finn pondered this. "So. . . Great - grandma?"  
  
Now Veronica just looked annoyed. "That's just weird." She grinned. "How about you just call me Vee?"  
  
Challenger caught their attention. "There's more. 'Mom says I'm the future Protector of the Plateau. And today she told me the weirdest thing. She said someday, after I take the throne, I will be in great danger, and a man will come to me to take me to a time that will be safe for me. His name will be George, she said. She told me I have to remember that. when I come back, I will not remember where I have been, but I must take this diary with me, and when I read it, I will remember everything."  
  
They all looked at Finn expectantly. And they were not disappointed. She smiled. "I do remember. I've been the Protector for nearly a year now." She frowned, in both concentration and sadness. "Avalon was overtaken. Some of my guards were killed. I escaped, and when I did, a man named George came for me, just like my mother said he would. You. You took me to a cave."  
  
"The cave with the time travel device," George interjected.  
  
"Right. And you transported us both here so I could rest before taking back the throne.  
  
So it was decided that for the next few days, Finn stayed in the tree house with them. And she would be happier than she had been in either version of her lifetime. She was with her whole family. This was truly the life she was meant to have. She was scheduled to stay a week.  
  
That same evening, Veronica walked out to the balcony to sort her thoughts. So many things, all at once. Ned followed her out. He seemed almost to read her mind. "Busy day, huh?"  
  
Veronica laughed, a humorless sound. "Tell me about it. Coming back home. Learning that my best friend is actually my great - granddaughter." She paused, uncertainly. "Learning my own destiny." She avoided his gaze as she said this, and he did not question it Silence. After what could have been a lifetime, she spoke. "I love you, Ned. And until today, I never really thought about how much. I just took it for granted. Now to see our future in black and white. Suddenly I feel . . ." She searched for the right word as Ned waited with antici. . . one, two, three, Say it! 'Pation. "Stupid. I can't believe how unaware I've been this whole time." She turned to face him. "I need to be with you always."  
  
Ned grinned. "I can take a hint." He knelt. "Veronica, will you marry me?"  
  
Veronica smiled broadly. "You know I will."  
  
They reentered the house. Veronica spoke up, "Finn will be coming back with us to Avalon, for at least a day." The others looked confused. Veronica clarified. "She will need to be with us for the wedding."  
  
It took a moment for them to catch on. "But the wedding was yesterday," Finn pointed out. They all realized what Veronica meant at once, and there were congratulations all around. The next week would perhaps be the most joyous the explorers had ever known.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Hey, you didn't REALLY think I was going to let anything happen to Finn now, did you? Fool you twice, shame on you!  
  
Next week on The Lost World:  
  
"Finn, my name is George. You need to come with me now."  
  
"You're the one my mother told me about."  
  
"No time, you have to come with me now. You've got two weddings to go to"  
  
"Weddings? Nobody told me anything about that."  
  
"It's a surprise. Congratulations. You'll be the first person in history to see both sets of her great - grandparents' weddings. Now lets' go!" 


	6. A War, A Wedding, An Unexpected Guest

The Lost World Unofficial Season Four  
  
Disclaimer: Worried about contracting a lawsuit from The Lost World? Symptoms of a lawsuit include, dealing with pissy lawyers, losing all your money, and in serious cases, even being brought before Judge Judy. But disclaimers can help to alleviate these symptoms, so you can get on with your life. So ask your doctor about disclaimers today. You deserve freedom. You deserve disclaimers. Side effects may include writers' block, forgetting what the sotry you meant to write was about because it took you so darn long to come up with a good disclaimer, and making readers mad by making them wait for their story. **************************************************  
  
Episode 6: A War, a Wedding, an Unexpected Guest  
  
The protector of the Plateau sat on her throne, talking cheerily with her handmaiden, Posa who had caught the attention of a young man in Avalon. he was of a lower class than one who dealt with the Protector, Queen, and Priestess, but that was hardly ever an issue in Avalon. After all, the entire society was based on love. And he was not course at all. he was the most sophisticated gentleman Posa knew. The Protector giggled. She had met the man as well, and she assured Posa that she thoroughly approved.  
  
There was loud bang outside the chambers of the Protector. Posa grabbed her sword and headed outside. She was trained to fight, and for the safety of her people, she would do so gladly. The Protector took up her favorite weapo9n and headed outside. Posa tried to stop her, but knew even as she did that it was futile. Traditionally, the Protector was not supposedd to fight; if she died, the society was doomed. She could not go to war - to ensure the safety of the Plateau, and quite possibly the world. She was under strict orders never to risk her life for any reason, for in doing so, she would risk the lives of everyone. But this young Protector was noever one to follow orders. And it wasn't strictly enforced, either. Everyone knew that she was the best fighter among them, and would risk the Plateau greater by NOT fighting. Much like her, the Proctector's weapon was not at all traditional. She refused the swords,m knives, and spears of her people. She had found, wandering by a cave one day, a most unique weapon. To most, it might seem ackward, but it was natural to her. Made of a crude metal alloy, slightly worn. An elegant curve. A deadly flying blade. She unclipped the fllowing tresses of her elegant dress with one swift motion. Couldn't fight with that. In what seemed like less than a second, she was adonrned with the beautifful top of her royal garb, but tight short pants below, suitable for the gymnastics that she used to great effect in her fighting.  
  
She exited her chambers to find a hostile takeover. A local tribe was attacking Avalon. Her mind quickly processed that they wanted the abundand ands near- perfect land , unlike anything on the Plateau. It had to be; Avalon was completely peaceful, and never bothered anyone. Instinctively, without thought, she shot an enemy warrior. He went down. Another. she avoided the thrust of a sword by doing a quick cartwheel, catcher her enemy off guard and hit him with an arrow. She had been told, when she ws younger, that she had inherited her amazing fighting skills from both her great - great grandmothers, who were apparently both pretty amazing, themselves. One had phsyical strenght much greater than most men, but with the agility of a dancer. The other had an aim that put the greatest hunter to shame. Apparently, it ran in the family, especially in the females.  
  
As off balance as he was, the man with the sword was composed enough, as soon as the arrow hit him, to turn and piece Posa, standing beside the Protector in a defensive stance that didn't work.  
  
The Protector nearly fell, but caught herself immediately, knowing that a battle was no place to grieve. that would have to wait, she thought, somewhat detatched.  
  
And that was when the strange man grabbed her by the wrist. she raised her bow to strike, but knowing in advance how she would react to such a situation, his hand went up to stop her weapon. But he did not take it out of her hand as an enemy would. That gave her pause. There was something else about him, some sense that he was no danger. Perhaps just the look of kindness in his eyes. he seemed almost mad with some emotion that she she could have sworn was elation. He dragged her by the wrist out of the fray, and away from Avalon.  
  
"Stop it!" she screamed. "I have to help my people! I am their Protector!"  
  
"I know, and that's exactly why you have to come with me. I assure you everything will be fine."  
  
Once they were far from danger, he tried his best to reassure her. "We're here to make sure that everything in Avalon will be alright, and that can't happen with you here." He touched her face lightly. "You would have died."  
  
Then he did something completely unexpected. he took her, first by the shoulders, then hugged her as if her were a family member who had not seen her for years.  
  
He pulled back, apologizing, he said, for his "rash behavior". "Finn, my name is George. You need to come with me now."  
  
"You're the one my mother told me about."  
  
He nodded. "No time, you have to come with me now." He added with a bit of whimsy, "You've got two weddings to go to."  
  
"Weddings? Noody ever told me anything about that."  
  
"No. Well, it's a surprise. Congradulations. You'll be the first person in history to see both sets of her great - great grandparents' weddings. Now let's go!"  
  
He showed her the diary that he'd grabbed out of her chambers.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You'll need it. I won't remember, and neither will you."  
  
They headed for the cave. "Hey, that's the same cave where I found my crossbow!"  
  
No one noticed that George dissapeared and reappeared in an instant. They were looking at the center of the room. Preperations for his jump had taken a year. A year to learn what needed to be done. A year to learn of Finn's liniage. A year to discover that she was not an outsider. And a year to learn what needed to be done. And now that the year was over, he didn't even remember. He would have considered himself luchy for that.  
  
There was a flash of light, and Finn fell to a hard wooden floor. ******************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
Veronica was all but bursting with excitement. She was just barely short of jumping on her bed like she did when she was happy as a little girl (when her parents were out, of course). Her robes were beautiful, blue mesh with a smooth matte silver bodice. Ned looked exceedingly elegant in a lovely suit of rich ivory.  
  
The Chosen One was adorned in beautiful maroon scares over a rich forest green gown. Roxton thought she looked like a queen. But the queen was here, and he thought that might be an innapropriate compliment, considering their company. Offending royalty at one's best friend's wedding struck him as a bad idea. He settled for telling her she looked perfect. Apparently this was an acceptable comment, for she smiled with as much solemnity as she could muster. She stood on the pedestal where Veronica had stood just two days before. Her grand-daughter moved to her side. the rest of the family showed some surprise. Was this tough and tumble little Finn? She'd always been beautiful, of course. Everyone had known that. But she had never before seemed so . . . classical. There was no other word to describe it. Her hair was laced with flowers, little purple blooms to match her lilac dress, that had lettle bits of yellow strew over parts of it. And she was beaming, either from the attentive, and obviously impressed looks of those around her, or the joy of the wedding; none could tell. Probably both. She also seemed a bit ackward.  
  
Marguerite began. The ceremony was very much like the one two days ago. The vows were recited. The words were changed somewhat, but they were virtually identical. No one seemed to mind. Another celebration took place after the wedding, and at this point, everyone in Avalon was feeling quite spoiled.  
  
Halfway through the celebration, there was knock at the gates, or rather, a sound suggesting that the gates would be trampled if someone was denied entrance. The guards shifted their eyes toward one another and moved forward with their weapons.  
  
"Who are you?" one guard called.  
  
"I wish to see the ascention of the Seven. I am a representative of my people, and I am here to give my regards."  
  
"Throw your weapons over the gate and dismount!" The guard ordered. A sword clanged to the ground before them. Then a boot dagger.  
  
"Armor!" was the next command. A breast plate fell beside the others.  
  
"Is all this really necessary?" On guard nodded to the other, and the bar was lifted.  
  
"It is up to the warrior whether or not our guest stays," Saael informed Roxton.  
  
The visitor entered, walking his horse, and obviously perturbed. The guards held their weapons in his direction, a precaution. "John?" Saael prompted. "Shall this . . ." She looked him over. "gentleman stay?"  
  
John looked up at the man who had just entered. He sighed. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
Tribune stood before them.  
  
Marguerite huffed. "Send him away."  
  
He scowled. "The hideous little lizzard woman."  
  
"Hey!" Roxton stepped toward the green fellow. "That's my wife you're talking to!"  
  
Tribune tilted his head to the side, uncharacteristically placit. "'Bout damn time," he said simply.  
  
Roxton ignored the comment. "Why are you here?"  
  
"News traveled to my kingdom about some big festival to do at Avalon." He gestured. "Something about the new Seven taking their places. Sounded important. I came to represent my good lizard-folk at the proceedings. I've never seen the ascension of the Seven before. Sounded fun." He looked over the treehouse family. "I must admit, I didin't expect to see you."  
  
"Roxton nodded. "He can stay."  
  
"John?!"  
  
"Marguerite, he fought beside me; saved my life."  
  
"And he nearly killed you!" she reminded him.  
  
"I don't go back on an alliance, and I'm not one to give up on someone because of a jaded past." He looked her in the eye. "You of all people must know that." A pause for effect. "He's only here for the ceremony, and we've made peace with him. I stand by what I said. He can stay."  
  
Saael made a quick gesture to dismiss the guards.  
  
Tribune nodded to John in deference, a sight not often seen. "Congratulations, on both your ascent and nuptials."  
  
"Thank you," Roxton replied solemnly. He poked Marguerite.  
"Thanks," she said without enthusiasm.  
  
Tribune looked at her in admiration. "Still have that spirit. You'd have made a lovely lizard." Marguerite glared.  
  
Veronica looked skeptically at their guest. "Hello."  
  
"Hello, Miss Layton." He looked around, summed up the situation. "Or is it Malone?"  
  
She nodded tentatively. "I also hear that the Seven at this turnabout have a very . . . interesting family tree. Shall I also congradulate you on the birth of your great-great-granddaughter?"  
  
She folded her arms indigantly. "I wish everyone would stop congradulation me on That one ."  
  
He nodded. "My apologies." He turned. "Mr. Malone."  
  
"Hi," he answered warily.  
  
He turned to Summerlee. "Terribly sorry about that last incident. You know, the one where I killed you."  
  
Summerlee seemed the least perturbed by the presence of the lizard. "It wasn't your fault. I was summoned here by the power of Avalon. If I hadn't been, I would have been found just fine right beside Lord Roxton."  
  
Challenger eyed him with some annoyance. "Come on, come to the festval."  
  
He turned to the gaurds. "May I have my things back now?" he hissed. They returned his armor - not the weapons. He turned to Challenger now with a completely different demeanor. "Thank you so much. It's good to see you again."  
  
"Like -" George started.  
  
Tribune brushed him off with a movement of his arm. "Don't lie, Professor. You loathe me. Understandable."  
  
The natives of Avalon were somewhat ill at ease with the lizard sitting amongst them. They had never seen one before. But he seemed jovial enuogh, and caused no trouble. Perhaps it was his attitude, or perhaps because they were all drunk on dionai, either way, after a while, no one seemed to notice that he was there.  
  
When the festivities were done, Summerlee pulled the others aside. "You know we have a strange family," he began, not knowing exactly what to say. "But you don't know everything yet." He shook his head, almost laughing at the absurdity of it. (That crazy LMR! Where does she get her crazy ideas? Ha, ha! No, really, where does she get them? We all want to destroy the transmitter.) "there are two more pieces to this bizarre puzzle. Saael explained them to me when I came, along with all the others. And now, she has decided that it is time for you to know." He was nearly bursting with excitement. "And she thought I should tell you."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Weird. I know, but we can't end the series with out putting Tribune back in. He's such a cute little arch - villain! ;P  
  
Next week, on The Lost World"  
  
"Something's wrong with Marguerite!" Roxton was not at the point of panic, but was approching it at alarming speed. Veronica put her hand on his shoulder while Ned spouted meaningless comforting little expressions.  
  
Summerlee and Challenger checked her pulse. Seemed okay. But she was pale and sickly looking.  
  
"Is it serious?" Finn asked, worried now.  
  
"Indeed," Challenger replied . . .  
  
It was time for them to say goodbye to one of their own, but this time, it would be forever. 


	7. The Conclusion

The Lost World Unofficial Season Four  
  
A.N.: Sorry about the extreme shortness of the last chapter. Bad little me, this one's worse!  
  
And to clarify, Finn's mother is Victoria Roxton, so yes, Marg and John are also Finn's grandparents. (That kid's got some messed up genes!)  
  
Disclaimer: This is my fic, and in my fic, you are to call me idiot, not you owner!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Episode 7: The Conclusion (aka: She's finally finished with this absurd soap opera!)  
"What is it, Arthur?" Challenger asked anxiously.  
  
"We're family."  
  
"We know that," Marguerite answered. "We've been a family since we came here." She looked at the ground and laughed a sour little laugh. "Even though we've had some troubles. Especially from me," she added. Veronica (the one who Marguerite had attempted to sell as an unwilling bride) put her arm around the other woman's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing done in the past can break this family. I don't care what you did."  
  
Arthur returned to the point. "No, child, not we are A family. We're family." He paused. "All of us." He looked right at Marguerite. "When I was sick, in delirium from that bee sting, you were the one who took care of me."  
  
"It was nothing," she answered in a soft voice.  
  
"No, it was very important. You see, I was so afraid from the fact that Anna died alone. I needed her to say that she forgave me. You gave me that."  
  
She smiled. "That's what family does."  
  
Summerlee nodded. "Exactly. You see, in my delirium, I thought you were Anna. An understandable mistake, considering the circumstances of my health. But there's more to it than that. I can't believe I'd never noticed before. You see, you look so like your mother."  
  
Marguerite nearly choked on her own surprise, as the others just stared dumbly. She began to cry. "Why?" She finally managed to say.  
  
Summerlee wrapped his arms around her and brushed through her coarse hair as she cried against him. "I didn't know, darling. I never knew. I never would have allowed it." He held her at a distance wiping away tears. "Anna didn't know, either. We didn't give you up willingly. You see, we never knew we had a daughter. Anna was pregnant, but something went wrong. We thought we had lost the child. There was a funeral and everything. We were crushed." The sadness showed in his eyes. "But there was a mistake. Only the people here saw, they've been watching over all of us, you see, making sure we all got here together. They led you back to me, to all of us. They explained to me that some time after we left the hospital, you were resuscitated. No one could explain. It was almost miraculous. They never managed to contact us. After we thought you died, we were too upset to stay in a place that had so much pain for us. You were put into the orphanage." Now he was crying. "I'm so sorry. If we had known that you were alive, that there were any chance at all to save you, we never would have left you there. I can't forgive myself after what Saael told me. I just hope that you can."  
  
She nodded, grasping him around the neck.  
  
Roxton seemed distressed. "Not to break this up, but you said there were two pieces left."  
  
He shook his head, as though he himself couldn't believe it. "My father was gone for much of my life. Sometimes, we didn't know where he was. It made me angry at the time, of course, but it turned out for the better, really." He thought about that for a moment. "You, see, he was having an affair. We knew that, but never confronted him."  
  
The group seemed to understand where this was going.  
  
"After I had already turned twenty, my father came home distressed. He refused to talk about it to any of us. But we knew what had happened, because eight months later he went away again, this time for several weeks. After that, he quit leaving the house like that. We never found out who, but again, Avalon knows."  
  
Everyone looked to Challenger. The melodramatic LMR was no longer fooling ANYBODY with her pathetic plot twists. And frankly that was just a ham-handed segway.  
  
"I never knew my father," he said, his face blank.  
  
Summerlee spoke. "I always knew I had a brother. But I never dreamed I would see him. As it turned out, I was living with him for a year, and didn't know it. I only wish I could have known you sooner."  
  
The entire family was crying, but at that exact moment, there was no sadness in the land of Avalon. They separated for the night, knowing that they would never be apart again.  
  
***************************************  
  
Veronica looked into space thoughtfully. "Busy day wasn't it, my husband?" She relished the word.  
  
"Indeed, my wife," he answered in kind.  
  
"I never dreamed that this could happen. I always thought I would be alone all of my life. Then one day, out of the sky, falls the sweetest, kindest man who could ever exist."  
  
"And wanders right into a man eating plant," he reminded her.  
  
She laughed. "Good thing I was in a do-gooder mood that day." Her face sobered. "I might have missed out on the greatest joy of my life."  
  
***************************************  
  
"My father," was all that she said. John tightened his grip around her.  
  
"I'm glad you finally found him. I know what effect this whole thing has had on you."  
  
"I just assumed they never loved me. Nobody could love me. I loved my parents, even though I didn't know them, and they had deserted me. I knew somehow that everyone I loved would desert me. I couldn't get married- I knew I had to make my own way. So my logic was a little off and I ended up getting married five times. But I never loved. I never let myself love." She suddenly looked terrified and turned to her husband. "I didn't kill any of them. I just sort of . . . waited. It even made me a little sad; I cared about them. But I let everyone think that I murdered them; just to make sure that no one would ever love me. My husbands came to me without any love. We all know perfectly well what they wanted."  
  
"They were foolish to see nothing else in you. But I won't lie; I won't deny that they wanted rightly." He hoped the comment wouldn't make her mad. She made no response.  
  
"I can't understand," she clarified. "You're young, you're gorgeous. You could have any woman. And what's worse, you're rich with a title. Anyone in his right mind would be frightened for his life in your position."  
  
"But I'm not in my right mind; I'm in love. And I trust you.. If you had wanted to take my fortune, you would have seduced me from day one, rather than blocking my advances at every turn. I knew as soon as you bit my lip that you would never do me any harm." He looked down. "But I did know you would hurt me a great deal. I decided right then that it was worth it."  
  
"The Chosen One came to me after I turned you away. She asked me why I tortured myself, knowing that I was destined to be with you. But I was so afraid."  
  
"I could never run away from you." She smiled a little, and seeing that she was in a peaceful enough mood, he added, "Where would I go?" She smacked him on the shoulder, laughing.  
  
"John!"  
  
************************************  
  
It was morning. Saael knew everything that was happening on the Plateau, and right now she knew there was trouble with one of her Seven. Something was amiss. Medicine was needed, for one thing. She began grinding the seeds for the treatment of what her people called the early choking that she knew was to come. Poor Marguerite. It was, from the accounts of those who had suffered it, close to unbearable. The medicine should help.  
  
But Saael soon realized that she was too late with the it. It had already began, and no medicine could stop it now.  
  
"Something's wrong with Marguerite!" Roxton was not at the point of panic but coming up fast. Veronica put a hand on his shoulder, and Ned tried to talk him down a little, spouting meaningless nothings of comfort. Challenger and Summerlee rushed into the room to check on her, while Finn bounced back and forth between the two, not knowing what to do, but not wanting to do nothing, nor get in the way.  
  
The two older men checked her pulse. It seemed normal, but her face told a different tale. It was pale and sickly.  
  
"Is it serious?" Finn asked, coming out of her stupor.  
  
Challenger turned to the girl. "Indeed."  
  
Summerlee held her by the chin. She looked up weakly. "Can you sit up, dear? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," she paused, not really knowing what to call him. "Arthur. I probably just ate too much of the sweet cakes at the party last night."  
  
Challenger looked to her, concern flashing in his blue eyes. "You didn't drink any of the wine, I hope?"  
  
"No, I took a little taste of the dionai the first day we came here, and I really didn't like it. So I haven't had any since." Both men seemed relieved. She looked between the two of them. "What's wrong with me? Is it bad?" She looked worried.  
  
Her father and uncle looked at each other, silently deliberating. "Go ahead," Challenger encouraged the other man, gesturing to the woman on the bed.  
  
"Quite the contrary, my dear. You," He pressed his index finger against the middle of her chest for emphasis. "Are going to make me a grandfather."  
  
If they thought her face was white before, they seemed now to be badly mistaken. Summerlee held her up to make sure she wouldn't fall from her perch on the bed. "I'm . . . I'm."  
  
"Expecting, yes dear," Challenger finished for her.  
  
She was still dazed. "Has anyone told John?"  
  
"No, no," George said. "You get to do that. Congratulations." He kissed her on the side of her face.  
  
"Congratulations," the other said.  
  
Outside, Lord Roxton was wringing his hands. His parents had been proper and therefore silent about the process of birth or anything to do with it, and being the youngest, he hadn't been there for any of the difficulties his own mother had faced. George put a hand on his shoulder. Relax, John. Everything is fine. Here she is now."  
  
Marguerite was still in a state of shock. "John, we're . . . you're a . . . a father."  
  
He stared blankly, first at her face, then shifted down to her stomach, still its rightful size.  
  
Saael smiled, off to the side of all this. She turned to Sarneera. "Ride to the Zanga. A child was born there some days ago - Rosaro. Bring her family here."  
  
Roxton smiled, coming out of his stupor. "You must be William, then." Saael nodded, then put her hand over Marguerite's stomach, and she could feel something strange inside of her. It felt like Saael was reading the child.  
  
She knelt, and even with her head a few inches away, she seemed to be listening. Paying close attention. She then turned her face toward him, looking right at him through Marguerite's skin, it seemed. Trying to know him better.  
  
She stood and looked at all of them. "There is no child so blessed as one conceived under the dark moon.  
  
Behind John and Marguerite, Veronica looked at the sky. She choked a little bit, a bit of laughter. She poked Ned in the ribs, and pointed. He started to laugh a little too, until all of the treehouse crew, save the parents, were looking up (trying not to snigger loud enough to get into a life-threatening situation) at a moon a few days past full.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The time had come to say goodbye to one of their own, but this time, it was forever. Finn could not stay in their timeline. It would be as though she had never left her throne. It was time for her to return to the era when she was supposed to exist - only in the minds of her family for another four generations. But she would never be lost to them, for all knowledge exists in Avalon, and they would always communicate across the conventional dimensions of time and space. And though all the laws of nature forbid it; they would never truly be apart. The love they all had for her could never be broken, and love is some magical thing that cannot be confined by mere time. So as she said goodbye to them all in turn, there was no true sorrow, only the knowledge that they would always be together.  
And that, friends, is the story of the Seven. An incredible truth almost impossible to believe. A secret desire that none of them knew was within them. An adventure no one could have imagined. The ultimate story. The untamed beauty of true friendship. And most importantly, the love they all believed they would never find.  
They spent nearly four years looking for a way home; a way out of the lost world. And now, they realized that they had been home all along.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Love from, LMR . 


End file.
